


Thorki Ficlet Collection (Part 2)

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutilation, Please read the warnings for each fic again, Rough Sex, Smut, Tagging everything here won't work and it would be way too long, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 22,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Second part to my collection of short Thorki ficlets/drabbles that are too short to post separately.#1: Loki gets bored during a meeting with the representatives of Vanaheim and decides to have some fun.





	1. Boredom

“Loki, what are you _doing_?” Thor hisses, earning a mischievous smirk from his brother. Loki looks way too innocent for what he is doing, but he seems to enjoy it a lot.

They have been sitting in this meeting for almost an hour now, listening to their father and the representatives of Vanaheim discussing trade regulations as if either of them cared for them, and apparently it’s getting too much for Loki to pay attention anymore. A minute ago his hand slipped under the table, right into Thor’s pants. For a moment, Thor froze in place without knowing how to react or if this was actually happening, but one glance at Loki made it clear that this wasn’t his imagination.

“I’m bored,” Loki purrs, giving Thor’s hardening cock a teasing squeeze that makes him shudder.

“You are insane, stop this!” Thor tries to sound commanding, but the words come out as a plea and Loki’s smirk widens at them. He leans a little closer, whispering into Thor’s ear.

“Come on, do you really care for what they are talking about? I can make this tiring meeting so much better for you, _brother_ …”

Loki knows exactly what this word does to Thor and the way his cock jerks in his hand is more than enough to prove it. He turns his head, meeting his brother’s hooded and dark emerald eyes that promise pleasure like nothing else can and there is no way he can tell him to stop anymore. Thor wants this as much as Loki implies he does, it’s obvious.

Their eyes stay locked as Loki continued to stroke him and he can see the sparks of joy in the gorgeous green of his brother’s eyes. It’s one of the things Loki enjoys doing most, using the most inappropriate situations to wrap him around his fingers. And by the Norns, Thor can’t resist, no matter how hard he tries.

It doesn’t take long before Thor spills into Loki’s hand, biting the insides of his cheeks to not make a sound. Loki drinks the little jerks of his lips and the fluttering of his eyes in like the finest mead, even going as far as bringing his hand to his mouth when Thor is done, licking his fingers clean in the most pornographic way possible. Thor can barely suppress the moan building up in his throat seeing this.

After waving his hand over his brother’s crotch, erasing all evidence of his doing, Loki leans his head against Thor’s shoulder as if nothing happened, a smirk still on his lips. Thor is still trying to collect himself enough to speak and when he does, he leans down and whispers just loud enough for Loki to hear.

“You will scream for this tonight, I hope you know that.”

“Oh, brother…” Loki moans just as quiet, innocently resting a hand on Thor’s thigh that happens to brush just a little too hard over his still prominent bulge. “You really know how to make punishment feel like a reward. I can’t wait for it…”


	2. Fun At The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small ficlet for bourbonbucky's post on tumblr: "thor and loki staying at a cabin in the mountains when it begins to snow and loki deciding that’s when he wants to run outside naked and get in the hot tub. thor joins him of course and they make out and relax for an hour until they have to run back inside."

when loki suddenly shoves closer to him, thor gives him a surprised glance. the hot tub is big enough so they have room but it doesn’t seem to be what loki has in mind. his hair is damp and they are both sweating and hot, but loki’s hand still finds its way to thor’s chest and trails down slowly.

“didn’t you come here to relax?” thor asks, raising a brow, and loki gives him the most innocent smirk he is capable of.

“i did, but i thought why not spice things up a bit?”

thor is helpless when loki straddles him, his weight like a fantasy with the water around them and his heart skips a few beats. it’s been so long that they did this, that they came this close, but his body reacts to loki’s almost instinctively and when he feels his brother’s cold and soft lips press against his own, the only thing he can do is sigh against him and let it happen.

what follows is heated, raw, almost desperate, but they crave all of it and the sheer need that exists for one another is all they can think about. thor never had loki like this and he knows he might never again, but it’s incredible in so many ways that it blows his mind. the water makes it so easy to do this, taking away some of the intensity of it in a physical way, leaving only what they feel and by the norns, what they feel is all that matters.

it feels like a dream when loki leans against thor later, just enjoying his presence and his arm around his shoulders, keeping him close. thor is still thrilled from what just happened and brushes his fingers through loki’s hair lazily, unwilling to let him go anytime soon.

“i missed this,” thor admits eventually, looking into the distance.

“so did i,” loki nods, a hand mindlessly brushing along thor’s torso and down to his legs. “you always know how to do it right.”

an hour later the water had turned too cold to stay in it and thor got up first, running inside to escape the cold. loki chuckled, a bit less fazed by this temperature but not less willing to go back into the coziness of the cabin.

that night, they barely slept, but neither of them minded. being forced to stay in this isolated place had its advantages and they couldn’t deny that they both needed this time alone.


	3. Lost It All, Even My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is haunted by his memories after Loki's death, slowly losing his mind in the process.
> 
> WARNINGS: Post-IW, loss and grief, heavy angst

Loki’s laugh is like a million crystals singing at once when Thor kisses his collarbone, long cold fingers curling against his biceps and neck. There’s no sound more beautiful than Loki’s laugh, of the happiness and joy it brings Thor, a happiness he’s chasing like nothing else. Loki’s hands on his back are so tight, a strong grip that keeps him as close against him as possible.

“Thor,” Loki whispers in his brother’s ear, sweet and soft. He leans down to kiss him finally and Thor realized how wet this touch is, how salty it tastes, and without a surprise he notices that it’s tears he tastes. His tears.

“Loki…” he almost chokes on this one word, but his brother’s eyes are as bright and sparkling as ever, piercing through his very soul.

“You look awful when you cry,” Loki chuckles, cupping his face gently and kisses him again. “You always did.”

“Please, Loki…” Thor can’t hold back the tears as they roll down his cheeks and the sadness in his chest is unbearable. “Please come back… I need you…”

Loki doesn’t answer, he simply smiles at him before the illusion slowly starts to fade, before his arms hold nothing but thin air.

Thor jolts awake with a sob stuck in his throat. Reality hits him so brutally, he can barely breathe for a moment. Loki is gone, again and again he’s gone when those dreams turn into nothingness, leaving Thor aching and yearning, his heart shattered again as everything comes back to him.

It’s been years, three, four… maybe five, he can’t remember anymore. It doesn’t matter, a day or five years - the pain stays unbroken and agonizing, there is nothing else anymore without Loki. There is no more sleep that night, but he’s used to it. It doesn’t matter anymore, sleep is no escape.

During the day Thor can numb himself, he doesn’t care with what, if it can take the pain away he will use it, but at night it’s different. At night he’s alone, he’s vulnerable and helpless against it all, and it never changes, never goes away or becomes easier.

They tried to talk sense into Thor, his friends. He doesn’t know if it was a year or two ago that he last saw them, their worried faces and those words that - it doesn’t matter, he can’t remember all of it. He’s done being a hero, he’s done saving the world again and again. What for? Why should he keep fighting? There’s nothing to fight for, everything has turned to ashes, everyone is gone… what is left is nothing but him and the few Asgardians that didn’t die and this place that is no kingdom, just like Thor is no king.

They’ll come again, eventually. Steve said they’d leave him alone, but he remembers he said it before that too and still came back. They think he’s gone mad and maybe it’s true, maybe this kind of isolation he puts himself into is a sign of madness. But Thor won’t change his mind. He’s not a king, not a prince, not a hero. He's… nothing.

He’s just out here, without a reason, without hope, waiting for something that won’t come. Madness or not doesn’t matter, right or wrong doesn’t matter. Nothing matters, nothing but Loki and Loki is… gone. So in the end, maybe he doesn’t matter anymore either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one might become a longer fic someday. if so, it functions as a prequel


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: “STOP INTERRUPTING ME!” & “You’re not interested, are you?”
> 
> WARNING: Thor x Loki x Fandral, Love Triangle

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!” Fandral growls and shoots Thor a glare over Loki’s shoulder.

“You’re doing it wrong, don’t you see he’s bored?” Thor defends himself and shoves Fandral to the side. “See? This is how you do it.”

Fandral rolls his eyes and smacks the back of Thor’s head hard, to which the god of thunder grits his teeth. He pulls on Thor’s arm, getting him away from Loki again, who finally groans and pushes himself up on his arms.

“Guys, if you keep fighting I’ll just do it myself and you two can make out. I’m not getting younger here.”

That, finally, makes both Fandral and Thor stop bickering and they share a confused look. It wouldn’t be the first time that Loki kicks them out of the bedroom - both, of course - and finishes what they started without them and they both don’t enjoy that much. So, for the sake of a good night and escaping their banishment, they stop arguing and do what they do best: focus their attention on Loki together.

When Loki has finally fallen asleep, exhausted and satisfied and with a smile on his face, head resting on Thor’s chest and Fandral’s fingers buried in his hair, the warrior glances over at Thor for a question he meant to ask for quite some time now.

“Hey, you remember what Loki said before?”

“You mean if we don’t stop we two can make out?” Thor asks and Fandral nods.

“You’re not interested, are you?”

Thor looks at Fandral as if he had just proposed to him, complete disbelief in his eyes. Fandral doesn’t look half as intimidated as Thor would like it, but then again they both just finished fucking his brother, that takes away quite a bit of fear overall.

“I’m not drunk enough to even consider anything like that,” Thor eventually huffs, pulling his sleeping little brother closer.

“Yeah,” Fandral laughs and shakes his head. “We’d probably kill each other before we make out.”

“Stop saying that, just go to sleep,” Thor groans and turns his head to do the same. “Besides, you don’t moan even half as pretty as Loki. Work on that and then ask again,” he adds before closing his eyes and the quiet laughter Fandral tries to suppress tells him he’s way less appalled by the idea itself than he likes to admit, much like Thor himself.


	5. Tell Me You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill: "Tell me you need me."
> 
> WARNINGS: Slight angst, self conscious thoughts

It’s so easy to tell himself that Thor is dependant on him that Loki often forgets that it’s just the same for him too. How could they not be, given they always come back to each other, no matter how many bad things happen? And still, telling himself something and trying to believe it is different from actually knowing, from actually hearing it. They are close, whether they want it or not - even if not physically they always are by heart. And still, Loki can’t wonder if it’s something he just wants to be true of if it actually is.

His brother just came back from a trip with his friends the night before and after celebrating their victory over some mountain trolls, Thor had ultimately found his way into Loki’s chambers. As if he is drawn to Loki, as if - even after a trip that clearly exhausted him and tired him to no end - Thor always seeks out Loki’s presence first.

Loki had missed his brother of course and having him back in his arms is what he has been yearning for all this time, but does Thor feel the same or is it just a habit he has fallen into? One that means far less than Loki wants it to mean.

He holds back as long as he can, but it’s impossible to ignore this question forever. So, when Loki rides his brother the way he loves most - with Thor just laying back and allowing him to do as he pleases, fingers curling against the firm muscles on his chest - Loki has to be sure.

“Tell me you love me,” he says, rolling his hips slowly to draw out a low sigh before Thor answers. When he does, his hands move to Loki’s hips, fingers pressing against his pale skin.

“I do,” Thor says quietly, shaky and utterly husky. “I love you.”

“Tell me you need me.” Loki keeps going, just has to be sure and he knows Thor is incapable of lying when they have sex, it’s just not something he can do.

“I need you, Loki,” Thor breathes, his hands slowly caressing his brother’s sides before coming to a rest on his chest. “I need you like I need the air to breathe. I cannot live without you.”

It’s all Loki wanted to hear, all he is so desperate for ever since Thor left weeks ago. He takes his brother’s hands into his own. Even if it’s hard for him to admit, Loki wants Thor to need him, wants his brother to be unable to function without him, to be nothing without Loki’s affections and love. It’s what Loki himself needs to live, what he needs to feel like he is where he is supposed to be in life. Here, as close to Thor as possible, without any doubts.

“You’re mine,” Loki moans when he finally cums, painting his brother’s chest white as Thor’s own spend fills him and makes him feel complete, so absolutely complete. This is how it’s supposed to be, just them and their undying love for each other. It’s all Loki needs, just as he is all that Thor needs.


	6. One Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is about to leave for war and Loki is forced to stay behind, despite all attempts to accompany his brother. One night, that's all they have left.

One night. That’s all they have left before Thor will leave. Not for a hunt, not for vacation, but for outright war. All the begging and pleading didn’t help, Loki is too young to follow him onto the battlefield, too inexperienced and too much of a risk to take him along, no matter his skill, no matter his foresight.

The thought of his brother being hurt or worse is terrifying, more so than any other fear Loki has ever had. That night, when he lays there in Thor’s arms, cherishing every second of what could he the last time he will fall asleep like this, he asks something of his brother he never asked before. He never had to, there was never so much fear in him that he would say these words, but tonight he does, with all the hope he has.

“Promise me you’ll come home.”

“Loki…” Thor sighs and pulls his brother closer, pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Are you calling for bad luck? You know making promises isn’t a good idea.”

Of course Loki knows, it’s all he could think of ever since Odin proclaimed Thor would leave. And still, he has to hear the words, has to hear Thor say them so he can believe it. Screw bad luck, luck has no part in this and they know it.

“Please, Thor,” he says, looking up into his brother’s stunning blue eyes. “I never asked you to say it, but I’m scared. This is bigger, this is dangerous… please say you’ll come home…”

“I will,” Thor says, a tender kiss on Loki’s lips sealing his promise. “I’ll come home. For you.”

“I will wait for you every day,” Loki assures him, meaning every last word. Despite their own fighting, he needs Thor to come back in one piece. He’s all he got, all he needs, and even if he is forced to stay behind he will be with Thor every second of his journey, will be with him through every second he is gone. Because they are one, they are one now as much as they always were and that’s what gives Thor strength, what keeps him going.

“I won’t break my promise, Loki.” Thor runs a hand through his brother’s hair, smiling affectionately. “Never to you, no matter what.”

And that, more than anything else, gives Loki hope that Thor will return to him.


	7. Sometimes, Loki Is A Really Naughty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: "You’re bleeding all over my carpet."
> 
> WARNING: Underage Loki, murder, pretty much psycho!Loki

Loki lets out an annoyed sigh and wipes the knife in his hands clean. He glares over the man on the floor, making a disgusted face when he shoves him away with his foot. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet, asshole.”

“Loki, I’m home!”

“Finally,” Loki rolls his eyes and walks over to the door to greet his big brother as nonchalantly as possible. He wraps his arms around Thor’s neck, smiling before kissing him sweetly. Thor’s holds him by his hips, for a moment giving into the lovely greeting before he realizes something isn’t quite right. He pushes Loki away slowly, earning an expression that can only be described as ‘Loki fucked up’.

“Who?” Thor doesn’t have to ask what Loki has done, he already knows it. Ever since he moved in with Loki two years ago it became clear that his little brother had some problems other teenagers didn’t go through while growing up. They grew hair in unusual places, Loki grew the urge for blood. At this point, Thor already got used to it.

“Max?” Loki says with an innocent smile, a name that actually makes Thor groan.

“Your dealer? Seriously?” Thor shakes his head and pushes Loki out of the way to take a look at the mess himself. He takes a sharp breath as his eyes glance over the bloody carpet and the definitely dead man in front of his feet. Loki’s head is suddenly on his shoulder, arms snaking around his waist. “Why him? What did he do?”

“He touched me,” Loki whispers, speaking the cursed words that will never fail to pull Thor on his side, no matter what he does. His hands run over Thor’s stomach as he gets on his toes to be closer to his ears. “I had no choice, brother… he scared me…”

Thor knows it’s the most blatant lie Loki could tell, but he doesn’t care. He turns around, grabbing Loki harshly while pulling him into a rough and deep kiss. Loki is very pleased by this reaction, allowing Thor to lift him up as soon as he tries before pressing him against the wall behind him. With a bite into Loki’s bottom lip, Thor forces his tongue into his mouth, earning a delighted moan.

“You’ve been very bad, baby,” Thor growls after finally breaking their kiss. Loki smirks and runs a hand through Thor’s hair, his eyes a mixture of innocence and mischief.

“Will you punish me?” he asks, pulling Thor closer with his legs around his hips.

“Oh, I will,” Thor promises, squeezing Loki’s lower back hard. “And when I’m done you’ll clean up your mess, because that’s what good boys do. And you want to he good for me, don’t you?”

“Only for you,” Loki whispers and kisses his brother again, holding tight when Thor carries him into the bedroom to let off his anger in a more fun way than screaming. Not that there won’t be screaming involved, but it will come from Loki, who loves it almost as much as he loves Thor himself.


	8. Coming For A Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: “I’m not here to make friends.” 
> 
> WARNINGS: kid!Loki, Jotun!Thor, kidnapping

Loki clutches the dagger in his hands, slowly backing away from the one who just broke into his chambers. His hands are shaking, just as his legs, and it feels like the temperature just dropped massively, which Loki can only assume is because of the huge man standing there.

“What do you want from me?” Loki asks, glaring at the Jotun almost double his size. He has seen his kind in books - blue skin, ruby red eyes, monsters from Jotunheim that have no mercy and lust for blood - but this one looks different, which doesn’t really help ease his fear. He has long blond hair and a beard, a long for coat over his shoulder and in his hand something that looks like a gigantic hammer made of ice.

“The little prince,” the Jotun says, his voice making Loki shiver. It’s like a deep growl, thundering and giving him goosebumps against his will.

“I’m Loki!” He hates being called little prince and even if it’s a bad idea to anger the other, Loki can’t help it. The Jotun laughs and steps closer, the grip around his weapon tightening.

“You will come with me, little prince,” the Jotun says and when he reaches for Loki with a hand bigger than the young boy’s hand, his first instinct is flee. He jumps back and onto the bed, shoving himself off on the other side immediately to bring distance between him and the monster.

“Why are you here?” Loki asks angrily, realizing he unintentionally trapped himself in a corner. “What do you want from me?”

The Jotun takes another step closer, smirking. “I’m not here to make friends,” he says, for whatever reason almost calm and that frightens Loki even more. “I’m here to take what’s mine.”

_The casket!_

Loki should have known they would come one day. Odin had taken the casket to strip them of his powers and they were bound to try and get it back. Weighting out his options - either die by the hands of this beast he had no chance against or find a way to make it out alive - Loki lowers his weapon slowly. There’s only one choice he can make, no matter the consequences. If he doesn’t, they will cause more damage than anyone could overcome, given how far into the palace they already made it.

“I can show you the way,” Loki says finally, forcing himself to stop shaking like a leaf in the wind. He steps out from behind the bed, putting his dagger away. “If you promise to not kill anyone, I will give it to you.”

Suddenly, the Jotun laughs again, but this time it’s different. This time his laugh is amused instead of cold, as if he knows something Loki doesn’t. Then, without a warning, the Jotun jumps at him and Loki is lifted off his feet with a force he didn’t expect. He yelps, trying to free himself, but his efforts are completely useless. He stands no chance against the Jotun.

“Let me go! I told you I’d help you! I’ll take you to the casket!”

“The casket is not what I came to take today, little prince,” the Jotun says with a grin and holds Loki tight over his shoulder, preventing any escape that might go through the Aesir’s head. Loki, however, doesn’t even think about escaping anymore. He is frozen, finally understanding that this Jotun is here for a reason - in his room, not in the vaults - and the realization terrifies him to the core. “Today, I’m taking my bride home.”

The moment the Jotun starts walking out of Loki’s room is the moment the panic finally creeps in and Loki screams and punches the far larger one with tears on his face. He threats, he begs, he cries to be let go, but the Jotun only laughs as he carries him away from his home, from his parents and from the safety he grew up with - into a cold, icy realm that Loki only associates with death and war. Into a future that can’t be anything but a nightmare.


	9. 7 Minutes In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki end up in a very rigged round of "7 Minutes In Heaven".
> 
> WARNING: Teen!Thorki

They’re at a sleepover with their friends when someone proposes the idea of playing “7 minutes in heaven”. Darcy says it would be fun to turn off the lights so it’s a secret who’s getting locked in the wardrobe together and everyone thinks it’s funny, even if Loki can’t quite understand why she looks at him like that.

So, the lights are turned off and Fandral takes it upon himself to choose someone who’s not allowed to speak to push them into the small space. Then he comes back to get someone else. Loki is grabbed by his wrist and pulled up, wants to protest - why is he first? Why not someone else? - but he stays silent. That’s the game.

After being pushed into the wardrobe and hearing the click of the lock, Loki swallows. They have to be silent in here too to not reveal who they’re with, but he can’t quite suppress the little gasp when a hand is suddenly on his chin. It’s a big hand, tender and gentle, and it feels not all bad. He tilts his chin a bit and puts his hands on the firm, broad chest in front of him.

In the darkness there’s no way to tell the time, but it feels like a minute or two before Loki suddenly feels something pressed against his lips, something warm and soft that makes him sigh. It feels nice, even if he knows the other has no idea who he is. Loki has an idea, but it’s a sad one because that just can’t be.

Still, he gives into the kiss, if not for his own fantasies, then at least for the game. A strong hand wraps around his slim waist and he’s pulled forward, the kiss deepening in a way that makes Loki’s head spin. He feels so hot and fuzzy inside, it’s like a million small needles are pushed against his skin and it’s just so delicious.

Those strong hands shove under his shirt, exploring him like no one ever has before and Loki wants to melt against the other. He closes his eyes, drowning in the wonderful feeling of skin on skin, of those lips against his own that make him forget where they are and that they can be interrupted any moment.

“Loki…”

The sudden sound of his name, whispered against his lips with a dark, husky voice that is so familiar and yet so unexpected makes him shudder. He lets out a gasp, fingers curling against the others chest - no, not the other… Thor. It’s his brother, no one else.

“Will you kiss me again, brother?” Thor asks and Loki bites his lip harshly. Now it makes sense why Darcy had looked at him like that. This isn’t coincidence, she planned this.

“How long do you know?” Loki asks, his brother’s arms still around him, holding him close in this tiny space they are sharing.

Thor’s fingers move back to Loki’s chin, lifting it up again and even though he can’t see his brother’s eyes, they are burned into his mind with their bright blue color and the gleeful sparkling.

“All along,” Thor whispers, kissing Loki once more. This time, however, it’s not cautious and careful. This second kiss is confident, almost demanding, and it makes Loki’s stomach twist in utter excitement.

Thor knows! He knows and he doesn’t shun him for his feelings, he returns them even! There’s nothing else Loki had hoped for all this time and it feels even better than he could ever imagine.


	10. I Hope You Know That's A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this time, Loki goes a little too far when he pushes Thor away, but he hopes his brother knows it's a lie.

“I hate you.”

The words hurt Loki as much as they hurt his brother when he says them - almost hissing like a snake spitting its poison - but they come as a reflex, as an instinct that he can’t stop. Thor’s hand drops slowly and his eyes stay locked switch Loki’s, the alluring blue oceans turning into something deeper, something sorrowful.

“You don’t mean it,” Thor says quietly, a faint, hopeful whisper. Loki squints at him without any regret, without any mercy.

“I don’t care what you think, I mean it.”

The same old dance, the same old game of hurt, the one thing Loki is best at. Lies to keep himself from being the one who is hurt more in the end, a sacrifice he makes that breaks his heart just as much as Thor’s, if not more.

“I see.” Thor’s shoulders drop slightly, his anger and certainty dissolving into disappointment.

There’s a moment when Loki almost takes it back, almost gives into the tiny, hopeful voice inside that asks ‘What if it won’t hurt this time?’, but in the end, he doesn’t. Because it always hurts and he doesn’t know how much more of it he can take before breaking. So, when Thor walks away from him, he stays silent and doesn’t hold him back.

Loki sighs when the door falls shut and he’s left alone once more. “It would be so much easier if you’d hate me, brother. Then only one of us would be hurt…”

Still, he hopes that Thor knows it’s a lie, that he doesn’t hate him. He doesn’t know why he’s too afraid to admit anything else, because if his constant rejection drives Thor away for good, he knows he will never forgive himself for it.


	11. Jealousy Can Turn Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: " Loki fucking Thor hard for their first time to hurt him except Thor is having the time of his life, Loki is so annoyed that he tells Fandral so the gossip spreads that the all migthy Thor likes it up the ass, this backfires as Loki jealously observes the new parade of lovers Thor attracts, they fight and shit but in the end they just want each other."
> 
> WARNINGS: bottom!Thor, Thor x others, jealousy, possessiveness, rough and hard sex

Loki really wasn’t one who is eager to work for his pleasure, so when Thor asked him to top he wasn’t thrilled at first. Of course he agreed, despite not really feeling it, because how could he ever deny Thor something that he obviously wished for so badly? And he made it good, he made it fantastic even, because Loki never did anything half-hearted when it came to his brother. Loki was surprised how fast Thor asked for more, begged to be fucked harder, and how easily he gave in and fulfilled his wish. By the end, when he came deep inside Thor’s tight and incredibly needy hold, his brother had been nothing but a whimpering and panting mess, decorated with his own cum and with tears glistering in his eyes.

Oh, he had been so pretty like this, unable to even return Loki’s kiss that followed properly. For a while, Loki took pride in the way he managed to break his brother like no one before him could. When Thor kept asking for more, though, he began to feel annoyed. Not that he didn’t enjoy topping him, but he had needs too and those usually involved Thor buried balls deep inside of him and it seemed his brother didn’t feel like doing that as much as he used to.

So, when Loki’s annoyance grew, he decided to turn the tables back around. There were very few who knew what he and Thor were doing behind closed doors, but luckily one of those was his brother’s best friend Fandral, whom Loki decided to share a dirty little secret with. During one of their training sessions, he told Fandral how much Thor loved to get it up the ass and how much of a needy little slut he became when he was fucked. He expected nothing more than embarrassment for Thor, enough to hopefully put an end to his own lack of getting dicked down, but things took a very unexpected and unpleasant turn.

Within a week, everyone seemed to know and suddenly Thor was the center of attention for not only a handful, but dozens of random guys. Each day Loki saw them approach his brother, flirt with him, even touch him. That all wouldn’t have been so bad if nothing more came out of it, but Loki soon realized that wasn’t all they did. Thor absolutely loved and enjoyed the attention, something that was fine for Loki as long as it was his that he craved, but that now turned into an even bigger annoyance than he experienced before. He was outright jealous and it was absolutely infuriating.

Loki watched all of this for several weeks before he finally snapped. One morning, when he stomped past his brother’s room on the way to his studies, he saw no other than Fandral come out of Thor’s room and that was the moment he completely lost it. Loki stormed into Thor’s room, finding his brother sprawled out on his bed with the most blissful and dumb smile on his face and with his sheets tangled in ways that made it all too clear what happened.

“That’s enough!” Loki barked, grabbing the blanket and pulling it so hard he rolled Thor over before it landed on the floor. His lips jerked and his eye twitched when Thor looked up at him with hooded eyes, visibly confused but too exhausted to speak. “You absolute slut! Do you even realize you’re prostituting yourself like a cheap, filthy whore?”

The lack of answer he got fueled Loki’s anger even more and he didn’t care about Thor’s feelings anymore. He grabbed a handful of his brother’s hair and yanked him up, bringing their faces together while glaring into his eyes.

“You’re mine, do you understand me?” He growled dangerously, the fire of his jealousy burning hot in his chest. “If you dare to let anyone fuck you again, I swear I’ll make you regret ever being born!”

Thor’s eyes cleared up a little when he realized he wasn’t joking, but instead of trembling with fear, as Loki had hoped, he looked utterly self-satisfied suddenly.

“What’s so damn funny?” Loki snarled, squinting his eyes. “Do you like getting fucked by everything with a dick? Did you forget who made you squirm and pant the first time already?”

“Oh, I didn’t forget,” Thor finally said, smiling at his brother with the most adoring spark in his eyes. “But maybe I need a little reminder… it’s been way too long…”

Loki growled and pushed Thor away, throwing him back onto the bed. He didn’t care how much he had been fucked throughout the night, if his brother wanted a reminder he would give him one he would never forget again. Maybe then, Thor would remember who he belonged to and who owned his ass from the moment he begged to be the bottom.

This time, Loki was even rougher with Thor than he had been the first time. Not because Thor asked, but because he was going to prove a point and it was going to be one his brother would understand, whether he wanted to or not. Thor could barely breathe when Loki pushed him into the mattress, but he could moan and scream and Loki made sure he did just that. He never thought he could be so hard with his brother, almost brutal, but it made him feel way better than he had expected.

When he noticed that Thor was close to cumming, Loki grabbed his chin roughly and forced him to look into his eyes. He stopped in his movements, making his brother whine out desperately.

“Remind me again whose little bitch you are, brother,” Loki snarled, giving Thor a slight thrust that wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him in any way.

“Yours!” Thor cried out, pleading silently with his eyes.

“That’s right, you’re mine and mine alone.” Loki grinned and dug his nails deep into the soft skin on Thor’s cheeks, burying the full length of his cock inside of his brother. “And from now on I’m the only one who is allowed to fuck your pretty little ass, do you understand me?”

“Yes, yes!” Thor’s voice was erratic, almost frantic, and Loki absolutely loved it.

“Say it,” he ordered sharply. “Say who owns your ass.”

“You do! You own it, you own me! Loki, please…” Thor’s beautiful voice begging for release finally brought back the warm pride in his brother’s chest, who smiled at his brother’s desperation. “Please, I’m sorry… I’m yours, only yours…”

“That’s right, you are,” Loki said, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into Thor’s inviting and needy heat, earning a loud and deep moan. “I fucking own you.”

Loki came with two more thrusts, sending his brother over the edge when he spilled deep inside him. Thor came so hard his eyes rolled back, pretty white drops of cum splashing over his chest and stomach as he fought for his breath. He was wrecked, completely and utterly wrecked, and Loki was determined to not let this be the end of it yet.

“I hope you’re not planning to go anywhere today, brother,” he purred, brushing his fingers almost tenderly over Thor’s forehead and cheek. “Because I’m anything but done with you.”

Thor let out a quiet, almost distressed whimper, but his body’s reaction to Loki’s words showed him that he was more than willing for more. He clenched so tight around Loki’s cock that it was almost painful, milking even the last drop out of him. Oh yes, Loki would make sure Thor would never again forget who he belonged to. He would make his cock be the only one Thor would ever crave for again.


	12. Talk Dirty To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Thorki submission/dirty talk"
> 
> WARNINGS: bottom!Thor, dirty talk, public seduction

“I want to fuck you so hard you forget your own name.”

Thor swallowed hard at those unexpected words coming from his brother, whose fingers pressed against his sides in an extremely demanding way. His head was still dizzy from the mead they had earlier and he could see in Loki’s eyes that he was in a similar state, but by the Norns, hearing his husky and dark voice growl into his ear made Thor’s pants feel utterly tight suddenly.

“You’re drunk, Loki,” he said, voice trembling slightly. Loki was so close he could barely think straight, which wasn’t getting better by the fact that they weren’t even alone.

“Don’t tell me you never thought about it, brother,” Loki purred, scratching Thor’s hips with his long nails. “Of how it would feel to let me have you, to give away your power, your might… your _will_.”

This was bad, really bad. Thor knew by now someone had to notice that he and his brother were basically hugging each other in this corner and that the front of his pants resembled a tent. And still, he couldn’t suppress the silent gasp that escaped his lips or the shudder that rushed through his body.

“You would be so pretty on your back, all messed up and panting, begging for more.”

“Loki, stop it.” Thor nearly cried out, immediately being rewarded by Loki biting on his earlobe and making him tense up. “Fuck… you need to stop…”

“I bet you’re so tight, brother,” Loki moaned, pressing his knee painfully hard against the bulge between Thor’s legs. “The mighty Thor on his knees, craving his little brother to fuck him… oh, I would _kill_ for this.”

Thor knew there was no way out of this that wouldn’t end badly, but fuck, if they stayed here he would let Loki fuck him in front of everyone, no matter the consequences. With each word he wanted his brother more, he couldn’t deny it. A low growl was all the answer he gave, but it was enough to signal Loki that he would do it.

Loki smirked against Thor’s ear, moaning seductively. “Do you want to be mine tonight, brother?”

“Take me.”

Two words were all Loki needed. He grabbed Thor’s hand, ignoring the eyes that were on them and that his brother’s face had turned dark pink at this point. Thor was close to losing it by Loki’s words alone, but the night only just begun and it was obvious that he wanted it.

Thor finally dropped on his knees just minutes later, lips wrapping around Loki’s cock as eagerly as never before, it didn’t matter anymore that he was about to give himself over completely to him. He wanted Loki, he needed him, more than he thought he ever would. When Loki’s hand buried deep inside his hair and he began to thrust into his mouth, Thor let out the most lustful moan of his life. He wouldn’t be able to speak the next day and he surely wouldn’t be able to walk either, but it was the hottest thing he could imagine, especially when Loki spoke again, this time with an almost praising tone in his gorgeously dark voice.

“You are such a good little whore for me, brother…”


	13. The God That Was Forced Into Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Loki's punishment, in which Thor sew his lips shut. (Chapter 16 of the first Thorki Ficlet Collection!)
> 
> WARNINGS: referenced mutilation, mythology crossover, sewn lips, anger

Thor brushed his fingertips over Loki’s lips, stopping for a moment when his brother flinched and let out a hiss.

“Does it still hurt?” he asked, earning an angry glare.

“How about we do the same to you and find out?” Loki snarled, but made no effort to pull away or to stop Thor’s touch. He was still mad about what happened, even if he knew he was responsible for it. Now that the torture was over and he could use his mouth again, though, his attitude had come back.

“I missed your voice, Loki.” Thor smiled, pressing a tender kiss on his brother’s lips. “Even when your tongue is sharp and your words are venomous.”

Loki huffed, but refused to give an answer. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned further against Thor with his back, allowing his brother to hold him in front of the crackling fire. It was almost peaceful and without a doubt calming, despite the anger that still boiled in Loki’s chest. Not that it was directed at his brother, who had shown him the most care he was able to while carrying out his punishment, but Thor was there and that was enough to let bits of it out on him.

“You mutilated me,” Loki eventually said, the bitterness making his voice dark. “I will walk around with these scars for the rest of my life now.”

“Do you think they will make you any less attractive?” Thor asked surprised, not without a hint of amusement. “You, who can turn into the most beautiful maiden at will or into any animal he wishes?”

“Those are all just illusions and you know it. Spells, magic tricks. This is me and as you see, they are still there.”

“Brother, nothing can defile your beauty, no scars and no wounds, not even the darkest magic could take any of it away.” Thor sat up straight, pushing Loki up with him. Once more his fingers brushed over Loki’s lips, this time earning a weak sigh when his other hand shoved under his robe and he brought his lips to Loki’s ears to whisper. “You will always be the most desirable one for me and each day you become more beautiful in my eyes and more divine in the other’s.”

“You still have to make up for what you did,” Loki murmured, his head rolling back onto his brother’s shoulder. They locked eyes and for a split second, Thor noticed a smile on Loki’s lips. “It’s been weeks since we have been alone. If there’s any truth in your words, prove it to me.”

Thor smiled when he sealed Loki’s lips again, glad that the time of accusations and anger was over - at least for now. More would soon follow, but he expected no less from his brother. For now, the pain was gone and they were left to lick their wounds, something they both had practice in after years and years of this game. They never knew if it was love or hate that brought them together, but in the end it wasn’t that important. What they had was and both Thor and Loki knew they wouldn’t want it any other way.


	14. Don't Drink That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: "Don't drink that!"
> 
> WARNING: Love Potion, therefor: dubcon implications

“Shit! Thor, stop! Don’t drink that!” Loki knows his words are useless the moment they leave his mouth. He had been careless for just a minute, not realizing Thor had taken the chalice on his desk, believing it to be regular wine. Now, his brother had already emptied the whole liquid and is glancing at him with a confused look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Thor asks, putting the chalice down. “I was thirsty, I’m sorry.”

“That’s the least of my problems,” Loki hissed and scurried over to his brother. He took the chalice and sniffed on it, begging that he accidentally messed up his potion, but there was no doubt that he hadn’t. The remains of the wine has an earthy smell to them and a hint of salt, instead of the fruity scent that it had before he messed with it.

Thor still doesn’t understand what is going on when Loki suddenly pushes him down so he sits on his bed and begins to roam his desk almost frantically. He throws the contents of his drawers to the ground without any care, cussing as he slams the last of them shut and turns around.

“We might… have a problem here,” Loki says quietly after a minute of silence and looks up. “That wasn’t regular wine you just drank…”

Thor looks at Loki in confusion, but without any of the panic that slowly creeps up in his brother’s face. “What was it?”

“A… potion,” Loki mumbles, turning his head away and biting his lip. How can he tell Thor that he just drank a love potion that will soon take away most of his rational thoughts, turning him into a slave to his desires?

“Is it dangerous?” Thor asks, pressing a hand against his stomach. “What will happen?”

“You might want to leave,” Loki sighs, pushing himself away from his desk. “You drank a love potion, Thor. In a few minutes you will pretty much lose your mind and stop thinking with your brain. You don’t want that to happen, trust me.”

Thor lets out an amused laugh, but when he looks at Loki’s face, his amusement quickly fades away. “A love potion?” he asks, mouth running dry. “Why would you make something like that?”

“If you wouldn’t chuck down everything within your reach we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Loki barks and glares at his brother.

“Who’s leaving potions on his desk that anyone can grab at will?” Thor shoots back, no less angry, and Loki realizes they have a much bigger problem at hand than he realized.

Loki walks over to his brother, grabbing his arm and pulling him up to end this before it can escalate any further. As he’s dragging him through the hallways towards his room, he can feel a hot knot burn in his stomach. Guilt, oh how much he hates to feel guilty.

“You’ll lock yourself up in your room now, you hear me?” he says when they come closer to his brother’s room, his voice leaving no way doubt about his sincerity. “I want you to not come out, no matter how much you want it. Do whatever you like inside of your room, but don’t come out under any circumstances.”

“Why not?” Thor asks and for a moment, Loki is too determined to lock his brother away to realize that his voice had changed. Only when they reach Thor’s room and he opens the door, trying to push his brother inside, he notices that the other won’t move.

“Thor, this isn’t a game!” Loki growls and spins around furiously. “Get into your r-”

His voice dies when he locks eyes with his brother and instead of getting the words out, all he can do is swallow them down harshly. He breaks out in cold sweat when Thor suddenly steps closer on his own, a seductive smirk on his lips.

“It sounds so incredibly boring to stay in my room all alone,” Thor murmurs, brushing his fingertips over Loki’s jaw and chin. He still leans closer, completely ignoring the fact that Loki is tensing up and blushing horribly. “I wondered if you could think of something to make things more… interesting. Can you?”

“I… I should go now,” Loki croaks, his voice failing him so horribly he is embarrassed to no end. Thor snakes an arm around his waist, preventing any escape, and he feels more trapped than ever before. “Thor, please try to think… you don’t want to do this…”

“Oh, but I do,” Thor purrs, brushing a thumb over Loki’s lips. “I want to do so many things to you, brother… so many things you never dared to imagine…”

“Thor, don’t,” Loki gasps when his brother lowers his head, biting into the sensitive skin on his neck with a low growl. He tries his best to stay strong, but he can’t prevent a small moan escaping his lips. “Please don’t… this isn’t you, not really…”

“I’ve dreamed of this so often,” Thor growls against Loki’s skin, causing a shudder to go through his brother’s body. “Of tasting you, of feeling you and of finally making you mine…”

“Thor…” Loki can’t, he just can’t control his body’s reactions anymore. His fingers dig into Thor’s shoulders, a leg shoving between his brother’s and no matter how hard he bites down on his bottom lip, he can’t pull his thoughts back from where they have gone.

When Thor pushes the door to his room open and pulls Loki inside, there is no way to resist. Loki is faintly aware of the sound the door makes when it falls shut, but it seems to be so far away, as if it’s part of a different life that he can barely remember. The only thing that felt real were Thor’s hands shoving under his shirt and his lips against his skin. He can’t believe this is happening, that he is unable to stop it and at the same time wants it so much he barely even tries.

“Tell me this isn’t because of a spell,” Loki begs when Thor starts peeling him out of his clothes, unsure whether or not he can even believe a word coming from his brother right now. But he needs to hear it, needs to hear that Thor wants him and doesn’t just act out on something that he can’t control, no matter how truthful it is.

“I want every part of you, brother,” Thor whispers against Loki’s skin, slowly pushing his shirt down his shoulders. “It’s no spell, no potion… I want you, all of you… only you…”

“Then take me,” Loki moans, grabbing his brother’s face and pulling him into a rough and demanding kiss, one that leaves no doubt about his own needs and desires. He doesn’t want to think about the next morning, about what they might destroy with this. All he wants is for his brother to make him his, to finally make all of those fantasies come true that he has been trying to hide for so long now.


	15. Want A Bite?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: "Want a bite?"
> 
> WARNING: Mythology Crossover, Idun's Apples

“Loki! Show yourself!” Thor shouted as he made his way through the forbidden garden. Even being here was seen as treason by his father, he knew that, but if he didn’t find his brother they would both end up punished for Loki’s mischief again. “This isn’t fun anymore!”

“Aww, come on, brother,” Loki’s voice suddenly reached Thor’s ears, who looked up into the direction it came from. He found his brother nonchalantly sitting on the branch of a tree, one leg dangling down and with a sufficient grin on his face. “Want a bite?”

“Loki, have you lost your mind?” Thor hissed and reached up. He managed to wrap his hand around Loki’s ankle and pulled him down, somehow catching him in his arms before he could crash onto the ground. “You know it’s forbidden to eat those!”

Loki threw his head back and laughed, taking another bite out of the golden apple in his hand. Thor still had one arm around his waist to hold him, making it slightly awkward when Loki leaned forward, batting his lashes innocently.

“They are delicious,” he purred, pressing his free hand against Thor’s armoured chest. “Don’t be so stiff, Thor. No one needs to know.”

“It’s forbidden and you know it,” Thor growled and grabbed the apple from Loki’s hand. He threw it over his shoulder while glaring at his brother. “Idun doesn’t like it when someone steals her apples.”

“You’re such a bore, ugh,” Loki groaned and pushed Thor away annoyed. “You used to be so much fun! What happened to the brother that dragged me into Vanaheim, just to stir up some chaos and get drunk?”

“He grew up,” Thor huffed and narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like Loki’s implication, because he was still the same he had been years ago. Unlike Loki, however, he had to stop being a child and actually followed the path he was given. His brother, on the other hand, preferred his mischief over responsibilities - a difference he now used against him. “Maybe you should think about doing the same.”

“So I can become like Odin?” Loki scoffed and crossed his arms. “Like you did?”

“Is that why you distance yourself from me lately?” Thor asked quietly, unsure whether or not he was being dramatic now or not. They used to be so close, but things changed over the last months and he still couldn’t fully cope with it. “Because you despise me as much as him now?”

Loki sighed, stepping closer to the blond again. He rested his hands on Thor’s chest, not looking up, but still undoubtedly hurt. “I could never despise you, Thor. I simply wish you would be less stern and cold again. I miss those times where we could share everything, even our deepest secrets…”

“That’s not all you miss, isn’t it?” Thor asked, gently cupping Loki’s chin to push it up. When their eyes met, the answer was crystal clear by the sheer sadness in his brother’s eyes. “What else do you miss, Loki?”

“I miss us…” Loki whispered, dropping his gaze again. “I miss your arms, your touch, your kisses… I simply miss you…”

“Brother…” Thor caressed Loki’s cheek, having the other immediately lean into his touch and proving just how much he craved it. “If you missed this so much, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“How could I tell you when you are constantly occupied by your new responsibilities?” Loki asked, closing his eyes with a sigh. “You never have a minute left for me anymore, only when I’m causing trouble you even talk to me. And even then you are never like you used to be… you’re always angry and mad at me.”

“I’m sorry for hurting you like this. I had no idea you felt this way.” Thor’s chest tightened when he pulled Loki’s chin back up, forcing his brother to look at him. He had never seen Loki like this, so vulnerable and open, and it was painful to realize he was the reason for all of this. “Can you forgive me for not realizing how much I neglected you?”

Loki smiled weakly, raising his hand and tenderly brushing his fingers against Thor’s cheek.

“I don’t want to miss you any longer, brother,” he whispered, leaning forward to press a soft, gentle kiss on Thor’s lips. “I hate only ever seeing anger on your face. I want to see your smile again, hear your laugh again… I want us to be happy again. Together.”

“Will you cause less mischief just to keep me on my toes?” Thor asked, earning an amused smirk.

“I’ll try to behave,” Loki replied, his thumb gently caressing his brother’s cheek. “If you promise to actually see me again instead of walking past me without so much as a look.”

“I promise,” Thor said, sealing his words with another kiss. “All I want is you, Loki. I missed you so much more than I can say.”

“You won’t have to anymore,” Loki smiled, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. “I’ll always be yours, nothing has changed about that. I vowed my love to you years ago already and I still feel just the same.”

“So do I,” Thor smiled happily, pulling his brother closer again. The kiss that follows is longer, more intense and more than a simple kiss. It’s a promise, a renewal of their vows that they both hold onto, no matter how many obstacles are in their way. And if they both work for it, they might just be able to overcome the difficulties that drove them apart in the past.


	16. Go To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: "Go to bed!"
> 
> WARNING: age difference, kid!Loki, adult/late teen!Thor

Thor groaned when he heard the footsteps in the corridor leading up to his room. It was the fifth time that night and by now he was so exhausted, he didn’t have any patience left in him.

“Loki, I _beg_ you… please just go to _bed_!”

“But I can’t sleep…” Loki’s voice was so quiet and sounded so small that Thor forgot his annoyance for a moment and actually sat up. When he turned on the light, he saw his brother standing in the door, his favorite blanket in his hands that he pressed tightly against his chest and looking utterly lost. “It’s scary in there…”

Thor sighed and slowly rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure out what to do. Ever since Loki had moved into his new room he had been struggling to sleep, no matter how often Thor had assured him there were no monsters under his bed and nothing was lurking outside to look into his window while he was asleep. During the day Loki was never afraid of anything, but things changed at night and recently, they changed drastically.

“If I let you stay here, will you be good and sleep?” Thor finally asked, giving into the only option he had left to get at least some sleep tonight.

Loki quickly nodded and scurried over to his brother’s big bed, crawling under the blanket to snuggle against him. Thor couldn’t hide a smile at this and turned so he could wrap his arms around Loki’s small figure. He pressed a kiss on his little brother’s head, a hand soothingly resting on his back while the other pulled him closer by his hips.

“Are you still scared?” Thor asked and Loki shook his head slowly, letting out a quiet breath.

“You’ll protect me, right?”

“Of course I will,” Thor smiled softly. He quickly reached behind him to turn off the lights before holding his brother again, closing his eyes. “I’ll always protect you, Loki.”

“Then I’m not scared anymore,” Loki smiled and rested his head against Thor’s chest again. His breath was warm and slow against his brother’s chest, slowly luring the boy into dreamland.

After a few minutes, Thor noticed that Loki’s breath had become shallow and more regularly, finally signaling him that his little brother had fallen asleep. He pulled back enough to brush a hand through Loki’s dark, raven-like hair, a soft smile on his lips.

Sometimes, Thor thought it was strange how he was able to calm Loki down so easily, no matter how upset he was. They didn’t always get along, maybe because of the big age difference or maybe because they were so unlike each other, he honestly didn’t know. But whenever they had a moment like this, he realized that all those difficulties could never take away or change how he felt about his little brother. He would do anything for him, he knew that. Even during their worst fights, Thor knew where his heart truly belonged.

“I love you so much, Loki,” Thor whispered, pressing his lips against his brother’s head for a long, quiet moment. “I will never stop loving and protecting you, I hope you know that…”


	17. I'm Not Crying!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: "I'm not crying!"
> 
> WARNING: Kid!Thorki, Fluff

“I’m not crying! Leave me alone!” Loki pushed his big brother away as hard as he could and covered his face again, angrily wiping his tears. He hated to cry, he hated to act like a baby, especially in front of Thor, who already saw him as nothing more than that probably.

“You’re hurt, Loki!” Thor says with a hurt voice and lays a hand on his brother’s arm again. “Just let me have a look, come on.”

Loki wanted to protest, but Thor was already much stronger than he was and he was too busy trying to contain his tears to stop him from pulling his arm towards him. He turned his head slowly, eyes glued to the big bruise on his arm where he had scraped off his skin.

“It’s not that bad,” Thor said softly and gave Loki a gentle smile. “Does it hurt a lot?”

Loki shook his head, but didn’t answer. Of course it hurt, but what was worse was that he had to fall right in front of Thor, who saw everything happen obviously. As if Loki was too dumb to walk straight, how could that not hurt?

“I’ll kiss it better,” Thor suddenly smiled and pulled Loki’s arm up, who watched in shock and confusion how his brother began pressing his lips onto his skin. He could feel his face flush and turn red, but he was unable to say anything or make him stop. When Thor was finally done, Loki’s skin tickled, but it also felt warm and… kind of nice. Thor looked back up at him, smiling. “Did it work? Does it still hurt?”

Loki finally pulled his arm back and pressed it against his chest, cracking a weak smile himself.

“Yeah…” he said quietly, surprised that Thor’s strange form of treatment actually showed an improvement. It really didn’t hurt as much anymore, even if he couldn’t say why. “It’s really a bit better now.”

“So, no more crying?”

“I told you I wasn’t _crying_!” Loki insisted, pursing his lips. “Stop saying I did!”

“Of course you didn’t,” Thor laughed and pulled Loki into his arms, burying his little brother in a tight and strangely comforting hug. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

Loki still pouted, but he was glad about his brother’s promise at least. He held onto the older one’s arm slightly, allowing him to continue his hug instead of pushing him away again. Maybe Thor wasn’t trying to mock him or belittle him after all. And, now that he thought of it, it had been kind of funny how he had dropped to the ground and if it weren’t for the fact he embarrassed himself in front of his brother, he’d probably laugh about it too.


	18. Heavy Is The Head That Wears The Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki knows exactly how to make his brother feel better when the newly crowned king of Asgard is stressed.

“You need to rest,” Loki says softly, trailing his fingers down his brother’s cheeks. “There’s so much on your mind, it’s eating you.”

Thor leans into the touch, his tension slowly fading away under it. The throne room is empty, only they are left and he’s more relieved about that than he can express. It’s been a long day, way too long and he’s drained too much.

“Even a king needs a break sometimes,” Loki purrs, brushing his lips over Thor’s gently. When he straddles his brother’s lap there’s no resistance, just a Thor’s hands moving to hold him by his hips. “The crown is heavy on your head, isn’t it?”

“More than you can imagine,” Thor sighs and searches for his bother’s eyes, for those beautiful emeralds that always manage to bring him peace somehow.

“Don’t worry about it, brother,” Loki whispers, kissing Thor while wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’m here now… you don’t have to think about anything anymore.”

Thor returns Loki’s kisses hesitantly at first, but he can’t help but feel the ease come over him with every touch. Loki grinds against him, without caring that someone could walk in on them any second, and part of his carelessness rubs off on Thor slowly. When his hands close on his brother’s back, holding him close, he feels a little lighter already.

“Take it away from me,” Thor says quietly, his fingers curling against Loki’s soft skin. “Take my burden, take my power… take everything.”

“I always will,” Loki promises, grinding down hard and swallowing Thor’s gasp in a deep, passionate kiss. His hands start moving, over his brother’s chest and sides, caressing and adoring as Thor loves it. He can fall again, finally. When it’s only them, Thor can fall and Loki will catch him, every single time. And by he Norns, he needs it more than words can say.


	19. Put Me Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Loki isn't himself, but he knows that Thor will always catch him and put him back together.
> 
> WARNINGS: Angst

There are days where Loki isn’t himself. Thor doesn’t know what causes it, as it seems to happen randomly and without a warning, but when it does, he knows immediately. Loki won’t talk to him, he won’t ask for anything, not even demand it. He will straight out grab him and take what he wants, whether it’s convenient for his brother or not. At first, Thor had tried to stop him and to demand answers, but in this state it’s impossible to get any from his brother, that becomes clear very quickly. Loki has no time for words, no patience for explanations. During those days he makes it very clear what he needs and it doesn’t matter if Thor corporates or not. Loki will get what he needs, it’s Thor’s decision how easy it is.

Sometimes, Thor feels used when it happens. Like a took that only becomes useful for Loki when he needs it, something that doesn’t think or feel. But it’s not like that, even if it appears like it at first glance. Loki only comes to him in those moments, he needs something that no one else but Thor can give him and when he does, he is never hurtful or rough.

One night, after hours of adoring his beautiful brother and of showing him his love in every possible way, Thor finally asks the question that is on his mind ever since this all began.

“Why are you doing this? Why do you need this?”

Loki doesn’t look at him, just leans his head against his brother’s chest, an arm across his stomach and fingers gently brushing over his hips. It’s a behavior Thor knows by now, not rejecting, simply a way for Loki to feel safe in the situation.

“When I feel like falling apart, you can put me back together,” he says quietly, without many emotions. He’s just stating a fact, something that doesn’t come too unnatural after all this time. There isn’t more explanation to it, but it’s enough for Thor.

“I will always put you back together,” he promises, pressing a tender kiss on his brother’s head. “And maybe one day I can solve the puzzle that you are to me.”

At this, Loki lets out a soft chuckle and wraps his arms around his brother’s waist.

“I hope you will,” he sighs and rests his head on Thor’s chest, right above his heart. It’s something he often does recently and that has a strangely calming effect on both of them. And Thor knows he will crack the puzzle his brother is, there’s nothing he wants more in life than that, apart from keeping him close and never letting anything separate them again.


	20. Thor's Beautiful Dirty Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor doesn't care how bad or wrong it is, Loki is his and he intents to keep him.
> 
> WARNING: Underage, kid!Loki, secret relationship

Thor tried to stop Loki’s advances so often, he lost count over the months. His little brother had always been affectionate and needy, but once it became more demanding, Thor found himself weak and impossible to stop him. There was just something about Loki’s soft and supposedly innocent hands on him that drove him mad, that made him screw all his doubts and guilt and made him ache for more. Knowing that he was the object of Loki’s desires, that he was the only one to touch his slender and beautiful body that his brother gave to him so willingly. Was it wrong for him to feel these urges? Thor knew it was, but the moment Loki’s lips were on his and his hands trailed over his body, things like right or wrong became meaningless.

Yes, Thor wanted his brother. He wanted him from the day he was born, wanted this beautiful boy to come to him the way he shouldn’t ever come to anyone. And when Loki finally did, all of Thor’s hidden desires and dreams had fulfilled. Claiming his brother for the first time had been as intense as a spiritual revelation, it had overwhelmed him in every possible way and Loki’s whispered words of encouragement and love, combined with the salty kisses pressed on his lips, had sealed Thor’s inevitable doom once and for all. He belonged to Loki, just as Loki belonged to him and no amount of guilt or shame could take away any of it. If there was anything that felt as perfect as his brother’s small body tensing and clenching around him ravishing it, Thor wouldn’t want to know.

If anyone found out what Thor did to his little brother behind closed doors, he would be executed without any hesitation, but this knowledge only made him want Loki more. He was like a forbidden fruit, like a sin that cursed him to eternal damnation and Thor wanted it more than he ever wanted anything else. It didn’t matter if it was sick or wrong, if he would be shunned by all of Asgard if anyone were to find out; the moment Loki was on his lap, riding him with his head thrown back and his stomach bulging from the sheer size of Thor’s manhood, everything else became meaningless.


	21. Not Quite As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little adventure ends with Thor and Loki trapped in their parent's closed, but Thor doesn't really care that not even ten feet away their parents are still there.

Thor shoved Loki into their parent’s closet so fast his brother didn’t even have time to protest. They knew it was risky to have sex here in their room, but they both didn’t expect their parents to actually walk in on them. Thor had reacted just in time, but now they were stuck in the small space of their closet, bodies pressed together and both clearly still as hard as moments earlier. It didn’t come as a surprise to Loki when his brother’s hand suddenly wrapped around his cock and he began to stroke him, but when he was about to protest he suddenly felt a strong hand covering his mouth, forcing him into silence.

They could hear their parents outside, which made it even more intense when Thor leaned forward and groaned into Loki’s ear with his dark, husky voice.

“I want to fuck you so hard right now.”

Loki was glad about Thor’s hand covering his mouth when his brother pushed back into him, otherwise he would have screamed out in pure lust. Like this, however, he could muffle himself by biting into Thor’s thick fingers, rolling his eyes enough so he could look at his brother. He could barely see the other, but the desire on his face was unmistakably.

Thor didn’t hold back, he rarely did, but this time it felt so much more intense and incredible. Loki wanted to cry at just how perfectly Thor hit his sweet spot with every thrust due to their angle, while at the same time forcing him to stay quiet and not voice out his pleasure. He couldn’t stop himself from pushing back against his brother’s almost brutal pace, desperate for more.

“Cum, baby,” Thor suddenly purred, the arm around Loki’s holding him tighter and grabbing his already leaking cock again. “You loved being fucked like this, don’t you? All helpless and having to stay silent to not be caught.”

Loki didn’t even realize that he began nodding and rocked back against Thor’s thrusts even harder. He only needed two strokes before he spilled right into his brother’s hand, biting the other while Thor kept fucking him ruthlessly. His mind was a dizzy thing while his brother used him in the best way possible, every thrust creating another spiral of pleasure in his sensitive system that made him want to scream. When Thor finally emptied deep inside of him, he held Loki close with one hand, who in return pushed his body back as much as possible.

There was nothing more incredible than Thor cumming inside of him for Loki and Thor knew that, making sure he gave him every last drop he had. At one point, Loki turned his head and allowed Thor to ravish his mouth in a passionate kiss, his mind turning off as he focused on nothing but this one moment. Suddenly, it didn’t matter anymore if they would be caught, if only Thor kept holding him and stayed inside him like this, anything else was unimportant.


	22. Let's Play A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loki got a new collar for Thor, but it was such a nice looking one he tried it on. The thrill he felt was unexpected and now he wonders what it'd be like if Thor is in control. But does he really want his brother ordering him around?
> 
> Warnings: dom/sub dynamics, bottom!Thor, bottom!Loki

Loki looks at the pretty leather collar that rests on a small satin pillow inside the black box on the table, fascinated by how perfect it turned out. It’s custom made, he ordered it weeks ago and today it finally arrived. For a while now he had looked for the perfect collar for his brother and this one was exactly that in every way. Black satin that would softly drape around Thor’s neck, small emeralds at the front and a delicate ring dangling from it. Thor will look absolutely gorgeous in it, he knows that, but the more he looks at it, the more he feels the urge to try it on himself at least once.

Since Thor isn’t home yet and Loki has nothing else to do, he does just that, because no one needs to know, right? Loki is the one who makes the rules in their relationship, collars are not for him, so his urge to try it on comes anything but natural. But it’s pretty, so utterly pretty, he simply can’t resist. When Loki turns in front of the mirror, he is surprised by how much he actually liked it. The soft fabric fits perfectly around his long neck and he can’t suppress a smile when he runs his fingers over it.

Suddenly, there’s a rush of excitement that takes over Loki, nearly making him stumble back. He lets out a quiet gasp, hooking his finger into the ring and pulling carefully. The thrill he felt before comes back, a little more intense this time. A new thought forms in his mind, one that he can’t explain.

_What if Thor saw him in this?_

Loki shakes his head, but the thought won’t disappear. Where does this come from all of a sudden? Why does he wonder how it would feel to be the one to give up control, to be the one taking orders, instead of giving them? It’s strange how this idea makes his fingertips tingle and his stomach tighten. Even his mouth runs dry at the thought of Thor leaving his submissive role and become more dominant.

_His hands would feel so perfect around his throat…_

Loki gulps and covers the collar with his hand. It trembles slightly and he can’t explain why. No, this isn’t what Thor would too. He wouldn’t make Loki submit, he wouldn’t order him around and take the position that is naturally his brother’s. Or would he?

For a few minutes, Loki asks himself if it’s better to forget these thoughts to not ruin what they have, but he quickly realizes that he can’t. The idea is stuck in his head and now he wants it, wants to know how it would feel like to be dominated by his brother.

When Thor comes home a few hours later, Loki is not greeting him as he usually does. The apartment is silent, which confused Thor a lot. He walks into the kitchen, the living room, the room Loki uses for his studies. But they are all empty, without a sign of him. Finally, when he approaches the bedroom, he noticed the door closed and a small note attached to it.

I have a surprise for you, brother.

I hope you like it.

Thor’s heart beats fast when he reads those words and he licks his lips in anticipation. He loves surprises, especially Loki’s, and they never fail to amaze him anew. When he opens the door, however, he is more than just surprised; he is outright blown away.

Loki lays on the bed, his legs elegantly crossed and wearing nothing but dark, filigrane stockings, a collar around his neck and the black ties around his wrists that keep his arms up and tied to the bedposts. Thor has never see his brother like this before and he completely mesmerized by just how beautiful and sinful he looks like this.

“Surprise,” Loki purrs, his toes pushing into the sheets as he pulls himself up a little. “Like what you see?”

Thor’s jaw closes with a quiet click and he nods, gulping hard. Almost hypnotized he walks over to the bed, dropping his backpack to the floor in the process. When he sits down on the edge of the bed, his eyes have not once left Loki’s absolutely perfect figure.

“You look divine, brother,” he whispers awestruck, a hand carefully reaching out and laying on one of Loki’s thighs. Loki trembles slightly at this, hit breath hitching.

“Diving enough for you to play a little game tonight?”

Thor finally looks up at Loki, slightly confused. “A game?” he asks, earning a nod.

“I wondered if you would like to be the one in charge for once,” Loki murmurs, slowly rubbing his legs together and turning his wrists in the ties holding him in place. “What do you think?”

Thor’s eyes widen when he realizes what Loki is asking of him and for a moment Loki fears that he will say no, that he will tell him this isn’t what he wants to do or can do. He’s about to take his words back when Thor drops his gaze suddenly and he can see the hunger creep into his eyes.

“Be in charge…” he mumbles, more to himself than to Loki. It doesn’t matter, the words still send a shiver down Loki’s spine that feels utterly delicious, especially when Thor runs his fingers along his thighs and slowly begins spreading his legs.

“I thought you enjoy being the one in control,” Thor eventually says, looking up at Loki again without raising his head. “Did something change?”

“I thought you might want to try something different,” Loki answers quietly, almost ashamed. Suddenly, Thor’s fingers dig into his thigh as he grabs him roughly and Loki lets out a surprised gasp.

“You’re lying,” Thor says as a matter of fact, his voice unfamiliarly sharp and harsh. “The truth, brother. Tell me why you want this.”

Loki feels a thrill similar to the one he felt when he put on the collar and imagined Thor ordering him around and he can’t hide that he enjoys it. He looks back at his brother, dropping his facade.

“I want you to do it,” he says, this time honest but not without a hint of shame. “I tried on the collar I got for you and… I wondered how it would feel to be yours. To have you in charge, in control… do have you take me.”

Thor’s lips curl into a smile and his grip around Loki’s thigh becomes less painful, but no less arousing when he begins stroking over his skin again.

“You must want it badly,” he says, glancing at the ties for a moment. “You put so much effort into it, after all.”

“I do,” Loki admits, pushing himself forward as much as his restrains allow him to. He can’t quite reach Thor’s face with his own, but he comes a little closer. “I want to know how it feels to give myself to you like you give yourself to me.”

Thor leans forward, lips brushing over his brother’s just enough to be a tease, but not enough to turn into the kiss Loki obviously expected. Finally, Loki realizes that Thor is already playing his game and that he is more than ready for more. He bats his lashes, looking back into Thor’s deep blue eyes.

“You can do anything you wish for, I want it,” he murmurs, showing his need as obvious as he can when he presses his thighs together with Thor’s hand still between them. “Tonight I’m yours, brother.”

“With such a gorgeous offer, how could I ever refuse?” Thor purrs, finally closing the distance between them and bringing their lips together. Loki sighs into their kiss, willingly opening his legs again when Thor’s hand moves up to cover his cock. He is already way more into it than he expected, mainly because he couldn’t believe Thor would play along, but now that he does, Loki is eager and desperate for more. He knows how much Thor loves being his and he needs to know if he will feel the same way when Thor makes him his.


	23. You promised...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor promised Loki so many things, now he pays the price for that.

_“You promised to protect me!”_

_“I will.”_

_“You promised you’d love me!”_

_“I do.”_

_“You promised I’d be yours!”_

_“You are.”_

Night after night their voices echoed through the palace, ghosts of a past where there was still hope, where there was still a chance at happiness. Now that Asgard is destroyed, those ghosts have been ripped apart - one haunting Thor and one… one forever lost to the river of time, drowning in darkness as the words it speaks are slowly forgotten.

If it could be heard again just once, a bit of hope might return for both of them. But there is no one left to hear it, for the one it belongs to has disappeared, just as the place those words have been spoken in hundreds of years ago. 

And so, Thor is left to the torture the ghost of his brother, without being able to answer anymore. For those words he once spoke are taken from him, he cannot repeat them no matter how desperately he wants it. He is left with the regret in his heart as he mourns what he lost, as he is forced to remember, without being able to bring back what he always loved and yearns for so dearly.

_“You promised to protect me!”_

_“I tried.”_

_“You promised you’d love me!”_

_“I did.”_

_“You promised I’d be yours!”_

_“You were…”_


	24. Size Doesn't Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loki has a tiny dick and full stop refuses for Thor to ever see it. Being the size queen that he is he fully ashamed of his small boi. Funny part is they have had sex, lots of it, but Loki just keeps using magic so he doesn't see it. Until one day Thor sees it...(full praise and worship ensues)

Everyone knows Loki as someone who shows off, who is perfectly aware of how good looking he is and of how he comes across, no one would ever imagine him to be insecure about himself in any way. Truth is, though, that he is. A lot. He realized it the first time he saw his brother naked, after finally seducing him after months and months of hard work. The moment Thor took off his pants and Loki saw how absolutely hung he was, he realized that he will never, ever, be able to show himself to him.

Loki has always been embarrassed about his own size, but normally it wasn’t a big deal because rarely anyone ever saw it. Thor, on the other hand, made him realize just how small he actually is and it was absolutely impossible to ignore. So, Loki used his magic to make it look like he was bigger than he actually was instinctively and somehow… he never stopped. It became a regular thing for them to fuck and Loki loves it to no end, but during all this time - which somehow managed to be several years at the end - he never actually allowed Thor to see him fully naked.

There’s just no way that his brother won’t laugh at him, Loki knows that, so he doesn’t even try to reveal the truth to him. Over the years Loki actually managed to develop feelings for his brother and unfortunately, that only made his self consciousness worse. He can’t stand the sheer thought of Thor seeing how small he actually is and start laughing - that would be the worst thing possible and Loki just can’t imagine anything else happen.

One night, however, things go a very unexpected turn. Loki is about to take a bath and is currently putting his hair up, believing that his brother is out with his friends and he has nothing to worry about, when he suddenly hears Thor’s voice behind him. He didn’t bother to magically enlarge himself, given he was under the assumption no one was going to see him, and turns around without thinking about it. Immediately, Loki realizes that Thor’s gaze drops and it makes him want to disappear on the spot. With his face burning hot and flushing, Loki drops do his knees in an attempt to hide himself, but it’s too late. Thor already saw him and he knows that whatever happens now will destroy him.

Instead of laughing, mocking him or making hurtful jokes, however, Thor suddenly gets on his knees in front of Loki and looks at him with gentle eyes. There is no resistance in Loki when Thor lays his hands on his thighs, slowly pushing his legs apart. Loki never felt this exposed and absolutely vulnerable before and he doesn’t dare to look at his brother, knowing full well what he is just looking it and how it can’t possibly match up with him.

What Loki doesn’t expect is Thor’s gentle, almost tender fingers brushing over his tiny, small cock. He can’t suppress a quiet gasp when he looks back at his brother, cheeks pink from shame and embarrassment, meeting nothing but utter adoration in the blue oceans he finds. For the first time since they decided to go beyond just being brothers, Thor touches Loki like this. It’s overwhelming in itself already, but when Thor suddenly leans down and Loki can feel his lips wrap around his cock, he thinks he might just pass out.

Loki tenses up and grabs Thor’s shoulders in an attempt to push him back, but there is barely any strength in him. With his mouth around his brother’s cock, Thor looks up and hums gently against him, coaxing a trembling moan from Loki. He can’t speak or protest when Thor continues, sucking him hard within a matter of seconds with so much skill, it’s almost as if he never did anything else before. Loki nearly cums just from this and is completely wrecked when Thor finally lets go of him, breathing heavily and holding onto the edge of the bathtub with absolute desperation.

“You are so absolutely gorgeous, brother.”

No questions about why Loki never revealed his true self to him, no mocking in his voice or belittling in any way. There is nothing but admiration in Thor’s words as he brushes his fingers over Loki’s cock and for a moment, Loki actually wants to cry.

“I’ve never seen something so pretty.”

Loki finally manages to open his eyes and look at Thor, only to see his brother’s eyes still on what he was embarrassed for so long, a gentle and smitten smile on his lips. Could it be that Thor actually enjoys what Loki has to offer? Could it be that he’s not ashamed to lay with someone who will never come even close to his own size and impressiveness.

“Brother…” Loki can only breathe the word, his voice disobeying him more than he likes, but Thor hears him anyway. He looks up, the gentleness in his eyes as steady as it was before.

“Aren’t you going to laugh?” Loki asks, fully expecting just that when Thor smiles at him.

“About what?” Thor asks, leaning forward to press a tender kiss on his brother’s lips. “About how beautiful you are? About how sweet you taste? About your utter perfection?”

Every response he can come up with gets stuck in Loki’s throat, his emotions feeling like they are too much, too intense and heavy. When Thor kisses him again, all he can do is close his eyes, hoping that what he experiences right now is real and not just some desperate dream. Thor doesn’t reject him for knowing the truth, he doesn’t push him away… it’s all he ever hoped for deep down, but never dared to wish for.


	25. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his last moments, Thor tells Loki a story they both remember from their childhood.
> 
> Warnings: Character death, heavy angst

Thor was paralyzed when it happened, forced to watch the speak pierce through his brother’s chest. Somehow, instead of screaming or giving any other sound of shock or surprise, Loki’s eyes had found his own. It only took a split second for Thor to understand that what he saw in his brother’s emerald eyes was absolute fear and the realization hit him harder than anything else ever could. He broke out of his frozen state, rushing forward just in time to prevent Loki from hitting the ground, but it was clear that it made no difference.

Loki’s eyes already turned dull when Thor pulled him up, barely able to find his brother’s anymore. Eventually they did, though, and a weak smile spread on Loki’s lips. Thor tried to ignore the intense pull inside of his chest, swallowing down the truth that was just too painful to face.

“I guess you win, brother,” Loki said, his voice a gargling thing not even remotely resembling what Thor was used to. There was no doubt about why, no matter how much he wanted to ignore it.

“Don’t say that, you fool,” Thor replied, forcing himself to sound happy when all he wanted to do was break down. Tears rolled down his cheeks and hit Loki’s, but neither of them addressed it. “We are not done yet.”

“Tell me something nice,” Loki asked softly, one of his hands searching for his brother’s. Thor took it immediately, swallowing down a pathetically weak sob.

“You remember the story mother told us once?” Thor said, fighting to keep his voice steady as he looked into Loki’s eyes. “About the little blue star that was in love with the red sun?”

“I remember…” Loki’s voice was no more than a whisper, his eyes barely looking at Thor anymore. There was a weak squeeze of his hand, but no more. “Tell me about it.”

“The two have been in love for as long as they existed, but they knew they could never be together,” Thor spoke, unable to stop more tears from rolling down his cheeks. The battle around them was forgotten, everything was forgotten, and only Loki remained - closer to death than life - and the unbearable pain in his heart. “They were forced apart by the planet they orbited, for the moment they would come too close, all life would be wiped out by the sheer force of their union. A thousand years passed, but one day, when all life on the planet was long gone, a magical thing happened. They finally came closer to each other. Despite knowing that they would wipe out everything around them, including the planet they had protected for so long, with their last act of desire, they realized their time had come. They would have one moment to share their eternal love, to be together after all this time, before they would cause a supernova to end everything around them - and they were finally ready for it.” Thor was overwhelmed with sobs when Loki closed his eyes, holding onto him as tight as he possibly could. “To this day, people tell stories about them, about how their last and ultimate display of love has been the most beautiful and destructive thing the nine realms have ever seen. And it was… they have waited so long for just one moment, for a moment they both knew would destroy them. But it didn’t matter, because their love was bigger than anything else… because for this moment, they would be one.”

Thor begged for Loki to say something, if only to hear him mock the sentiment of this tale as he had so often in the past, but his brother stayed silent in his arms. Eventually, he dropped his head on Loki’s chest, all strength leaving his body. He didn’t care about what happened around them, about the screams and shouts or the blood spilled. It was all far away, as if the moment Loki closed his eyes had created a new world that only Thor existed in - all by himself, alone and with more pain than he was able to handle.

“You were always my little blue star,” Thor sobbed, hands clinging to his brother’s unmoving body in a desperation that he has never shown before. One more word, that’s all he wished for, despite knowing it wouldn’t come. “You always were…”


	26. He's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is Thor's. He has always been his. Until the very end.
> 
> Warnings: Character death

“He’s mine,” Thor says, smiling and reaching out for his sleeping baby brother with his hands, causing both of his parents to laugh.

“He’s mine,” Thor says when he arrives on Earth to stop his brother from causing any more chaos than he already has, his heart heavy and grieving at the madness in Loki’s eyes.

“He’s mine,” Thor shouts at his father after hearing that his brother is imprisoned, furious to be forbidden to even see him again.

“He’s mine,” Thor sobs when Jane asks about his state, tears rolling down his face as he breaks down over leaving his brother alone in the isolation of Svartalfheim.

“He’s mine,” Thor mumbles to himself after finding Loki again on Sakaar, both relieved and heartbroken by Loki’s apparent comfort after believing he lost him again.

“He’s mine!” Thor wants to scream when Thanos holds his brother by the neck, forced into silence by his restraints and doomed to watch his worst nightmares unfold.

“You’re mine…” Thor whispers as he clutches his brother’s corpse, the whole world collapsing around them and caring only for Loki - only caring to hold him and to not leave him alone in this devastating last moment that must scare his little brother as much as it scares himself.

No, he won’t leave him alone again, not this time. He won’t leave him alone in the darkness he was always so afraid of. He will never again leave Loki alone, never again…


	27. Love, Or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants love or death, what does Thor want?
> 
> Warnings: Dark!Thorki, blood, knives

The knife against Thor’s throat is sharp, no more than a light push away from drawing blood. Draw more than it already has just moments ago, but this time, it will be his own.

“You won’t make me beg, brother.”

Loki’s voice is cold, despite the fire that boils under the surface, a fire that’s wild and dangerous, a fire that knows no friend or foe. It just burns and destroys everything in its path.

“What do you want?” Thor asks, cautious, almost whispering. He can see the spark in his brother’s eyes, something that shows both a painful grief and a desperate desire.

“Love, or death. It’s your choice.”

It’s a choice Thor made countless of times in the past and that he will make again as often as he has to. Because there is it one answer, they both know it.

He grabs Loki’s wrist, who immediately presses the knife closer against Thor’s skin, drawing a single drop of blood that clings so the metal. For a moment he loosens his grip, enough for Thor to move his hand and close his palm around the blade. He pushes it down hard, blood dripping to the floor when Loki let’s go of it and looks at him.

“Death, by your love.”

Loki cracks a faint smile, pleased with the answer he hoped for. The knife finally falls to the floor when he grabs Thor’s face and kisses him, hungry and almost frantic.

He needs to hear those words and yet he cannot ask, he never can. He can only force them out of Thor’s mouth, trapping them both in this unspeakably dark cycle of need. But no matter how much blood he has to shed, how close he comes to his last breath, Thor will never disappoint his brother. His love is just as deep as Loki’s and nothing could ever take it away from him.


	28. The Prize Of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: size!kink + warprize!Thor? I don't think that i have read anything with war prize Thor, thank you!!
> 
> Warnings: Jotun!Loki, size difference

“This place is a mess,” the Jotun prince said, glaring at the half-destroyed throne room he stood in. He dragged his weapon along the ground and slammed it onto the throne, a gruesome smile playing on his lips. “Little Asgardians, caring more about their gold than their defence. Child’s play.”

“My liege!”

The Jotun turned around, red eyes fixating on one of his kind coming closer. Behind him, the other Jotun dragged something interesting. Apparently, not all Asgardians had died or fled the palace, this one was very much alive and struggled against the restraints that have been put onto them. Once they came close enough, the Jotun forced the prisoner onto the floor harshly.

“What is this?” The Jotun prince asked, slowly walking down the stairs to the now abandoned throne. “A prisoner?”

“A gift,” the other said, bowing before the prince. “We have found him in the vaults as he tried to steal the casket once more.”

“Well, well, well,” the Jotun prince said, smirking while kneeling down to inspect the Asgardian in front of him. He grabbed a fistful of the man’s hair, yanking his head up. Angry, almost furious blue eyes met his for a second before the Asgardian growled and spit at his face.

“Let me go, monster!”

“He’s quite nasty, isn’t he?” the Jotun prince asked, wiping his face clean amused. He turned the man’s head, impressed by the fact that he was anything but ugly. He looked rather strong too, but still he was no more than a small little thing. A pretty little thing though, he couldn’t deny it.

“He tried to resist, my prince, but we could easily overpower him,” the other Jotun explained, handing him the chains. “He claimed he was the prince.”

“Is that so, little Asgardian?”

“I have a name!” the Asgardian prince hissed before struggling once more in an attempt to escape. The Jotun yanked his chains, forcing the other to fall back to the floor again.

“Oh, I know your name,” the Jotun prince growled. He stood back up, pulling the Asgardian with him. Holding him up in the air, it became clear the man was still two heads shorter than the Jotun, which was only due to his already impressive size in general. “You are the rat that helped me climb the throne. You assassinated my father, didn’t you? Thor, Prince of Asgard, son of the infamous Odin Allfather?”

“And I will do the same to you if you don’t let me go!” Thor still struggled, but the chains around his neck made it hard to even breathe and his attempts became weaker every second.

“I don’t think I will let you go, I have much better plans with you,” the Jotun prince smiled and looked over at his other companion, who nodded and left the throne room to spread the news.

“You still don’t call yourself their king, don’t you?” Thor asked, forcing an ugly laugh out of his sore throat. The Jotun glared at him dangerously. “What’s wrong? Know you’d be a false king if you did?”

“A throne is earned, but you would never understand that.”

“Earned by wiping out an entire race as revenge for one dead king?”

The Jotun prince chuckled. He started to like the attitude he was faced with, this one amused him. His initial plan of killing every Asgardian he laid eyes on didn’t feel that important anymore. With this gift, he had a much better idea. It wasn’t exactly what he had in mind before, but adapting to such things was what he was best at.

“I hope you don’t mind the cold because you’re coming with me,” The Jotun said, ignoring Thor’s provoking question. As he walked out of the throne room and shortly after the palace, he dragged the still struggling and fighting Thor after him. Once they arrived at the Bifrost, already awaited by his fellow invaders, the prince stopped and pulled Thor forward.

“My liege?” one of the Jotuns asked, but the prince held up his hand to silence them all.

“We have achieved a great victory today, my friends, and we will return home with not only the casket that has been stolen from us, but also with a prize much more valuable than any lost treasure. Today, we will return home with a royal bride.”

“With what?” Thor gasped, eyes wide and staring at the Jotun still holding him. He pushed back as much as he could, only to be met with the end of the chain length after a few steps.

“You will soon realize there are far worse fates, little prince,” the Jotun said, smiling unusually warm at Thor when he turned his head. “And since we will spend quite some time together soon, you are allowed to call me Loki, instead of king.”

Thor was mortified, but no matter how much he tried to escape, he achieved nothing but for the chains to cut deeper into his already bruised skin. He was dragged over the Bifrost, Loki’s grip around his restraints tight and determined, rendered completely helpless. The Jotun prince might have found a bride today - unwilling but unfortunately forced to stay - but Thor had lost all but his life. 

His home, his family, his friends… they were all gone. Only Thor was left and now he, too, was dragged away, into the wastelands of those monsters that have finally managed to take revenge. The prince’s future never looked this dark before.


	29. They Like It Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sex out in the open + rimming for a Teen!AU with underage Loki, served hot and fresh outta the stove~
> 
> Warnings: Underage, Teenage!AU, Highschool!AU, Public Sex, Rimming

“Fuck, Thor!” Loki cries out, gripping the iron in front of him with trembling hands. His legs are shaking, but his brother forces him to stay upright, displaying and exposing him for everyone who might just so happen to walk by the bleachers. And God, they will soon, they both know it, which makes all of this so much more thrilling.

Thor’s tongue flicks over his little brother’s needy entrance, coaxing another delicious moan that Loki can’t hold back. His brother is always so vocal, Thor loves it. Nothing can silence Loki, not even a hand covering his mouth. He grabs Loki’s ass tight, spreading his cheeks for better access, before pushing his tongue against him hard. Loki trembles again, whining under the sweet pleasure Thor creates.

“That’s it, baby,” Thor purrs, leaving trails of saliva dripping down his brother’s thighs. He runs a finger over his entrance, circling it slowly before pushing a digit of it in. “Fuck, you taste so good. Such a tease…”

“Thor, please,” Loki whines, bucking his hips desperately. He wants Thor to keep going and at the same time he’s dying for friction, any kind of friction. His cock already drips, his loins feel like they’re burning and it only gets worse. “Take me…”

Thor lets out a low growl, but instead of giving into his brother’s plea, he presses his face back between Loki’s cheeks, making his whole body tremble and sink against the iron bars. His tongue goes deep, so much deeper than before, and Loki is reduced to crying moans as he fights to stay on his feet. Thor wants him desperate, begging, unable to even think when he finally has him and fuck, Loki can’t imagine anything hotter than his big brother ravishing him like this.

When Loki begins to feel his stomach coil and tenses up, Thor immediately stops what he’s doing, leaving his brother unfulfilled and whining in displeasure. Loki turns his head, hurt and confused green eyes finding Thor’s.

“Why…” Loki whispers, disappointed by the fact his upcoming orgasm was cut off so harshly.

Thor leans forward, his rock hard and huge cock pressing against Loki’s ass when he pulls him into a hot, deep kiss. Loki can only sigh into it, melting as willingly as always when Thor is dominant with him. When he pulls back, Thor licks over Loki’s lips slowly, a smirk playing on his own.

“You’re gonna cum on my cock like a good little brother,” Thor murmurs, large and demanding hands grabbing Loki’s hips. His skin is so hot against Loki’s, it makes the younger one’s head spin when Thor adjusts their position.

Loki reaches behind him to hold onto Thor’s arm, just in time to feel his brother’s cock press between his cheeks. His head rolls back, one hand holding onto an iron bar while the other digs his fingers into Thor’s biceps. The fact they are merely minutes away from practice - where Thor is supposed to attend - and can be spotted any second completely forgotten.

“Fuck me, brother,” Loki moans, a soft and beautifully needy sound that makes Thor’s cock twitch. Loki pushes back, more than ready to be taken. His brother doesn’t waste any time, slamming his hips and pushing into Loki’s soaking heat with one hard thrust. It’s enough to make Loki cry out and bite his lips, Thor’s size once more so much it feels like he’s split in half. And he loves it, God, how much he loves it. Loki’s mind completely shuts off the second Thor is inside of him, leaving no room for anything aside from pleasure and need.

“So fucking tight,” Thor hisses, hands gently and almost soothingly stroking over Loki’s ass. His fingers are strong and thick, like everything else about him, and Loki craves how he just stays still for a few seconds while he adjusts to his size, allowing him to feel everything from the pulsating of his cock to his own hips jerking slightly.

Loki doesn’t know if it’s because he’s fucked by his own brother or because he is still too young to even think about sex in the first place, but he doesn’t manage to care. It’s everything when Thor is inside of him, when he takes him and sends him over the edge so often he can sometimes barely walk anymore. He just wants Thor to fuck him, to destroy him, to turn him into his pretty little cocksleeve and his toy that he can use whenever he wants to. The thought alone makes Loki’s cock jerk again, throbbing and painfully hard.

“Thor, please…” Loki whispers, his voice trembling almost as much as his legs.

Thor grabs his hips tighter when he slowly pulls out almost completely, before slamming back into his brother’s ass balls deep. Loki’s delighted moan is all Thor needs to keep going, to find the perfect pace to fuck him perfectly. They are rarely gentle and careful, even though Loki enjoys those times too, obviously. Right now, Thor’s pace is fast and rough, claiming and possessive and Loki drowns in it more than he could ever find words to express. He pushed back to meet Thor’s thrusts, taking everything he’s given and still craving more, craving it harder and faster like the beautiful good brother that he is.

Containing himself, even if only a little, is completely impossible. Loki cries out his pleasure, moaning like a bitch in heat when Thor fucks him. They both can’t last long like this and the second Loki feels his brother’s hot seed spill into him he loses it, cumming hard and painful with nothing but Thor’s name on his lips. It’s like everything inside of him is on fire and it’s so good, so absolutely perfect, that he wishes it would never end again.

When Thor finally pulls out, Loki pouts and turns around. He drops to his knees without a word, wrapping his soft and slender fingers around Thor’s cock, before taking him in as deep as he can. There’s still cum dripping out of Loki’s cock and he can taste Thor’s on his tongue, both things making him hum against his brother in delight. He knows Thor won’t cum again so soon, but he can’t help but suck him off. Loki loves the taste of Thor’s cum on his tongue, of the way he is always so sensitive right after fucking him. It’s like a little treat that he just can’t help but reward himself with.

“Fuck, Loki, stop!” Thor suddenly says and pushes his brother back. Loki follows Thor’s gesture to stand up, only to be drowned in a passionate and breathtaking kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance, a fight Loki knows he will ultimately lose, but loves fighting every time. Thor’s arm wraps around his hips, keeping him close and pressing their cocks together, causing Loki once more to moan into their kiss.

“You won’t hit anything today,” Loki chuckles when they break apart, earning a satisfied smile.

“I hit you, didn’t I?” he asks, squeezing Loki’s hips. “That’s all I care for.”

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Loki promises, stepping on his toes to press another kiss on Thor’s cheek. And that’s exactly what he does in the end. Loki knows their parents won’t be home until late at night, so even after Thor’s training they will have plenty of time to enjoy each other’s company. Loki can’t wait to come home to continue this little adventure…


	30. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It’s Christmas. Don’t be mad at me.”
> 
> Warnings: Fake Relationships, Jealousy

Going home for the holidays, the one thing Loki always dreaded the most. This year their mother had asked them to bring their girlfriends along too - a problem that only exists because both he and Thor have carelessly mentioned they are in a relationship. The real problem with this though is that they don’t _have_ girlfriends. That they are in a relationship with each other isn’t really the thing they can tell their parents, though, is it?

After long discussions and many harsh words, a decision is finally made. Thor and Loki will take two of their friends, Jane and Darcy, with them this year. Two days, then their parents will be satisfied and no one is embarrassed. Loki is anything but excited about this setup, however, because Thor and Jane have previously been together and his possessiveness shows immediately.

“You know she wants you back, why don’t you pretend Darcy is your girlfriend?” Loki asks when his brother declares the plan fixed and crosses his arms. “I _hate_ her.”

“I told you it’s our best bet,” Thor tries to calm his brother down, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. “It’s just an act, okay? Come on, it’s Christmas, don’t be mad at me.”

“I’ll be mad at you whenever I want,” Loki huffs, but allows Thor to kiss his cheek gently. “She better keeps her hands to herself, or I’ll forget my good manners.”

“It will be alright, I promise. It’s just a few days, right? What’s the worst that could happen?”

Loki huffs again, but he knows it’s their only real options. Thor and Darcy barely talk on a regular basis, it’s Loki who is friends with her, so it wouldn’t work for them to pretend they are together. Rationally, he knows that, of course, but that doesn’t change that he doesn’t like Jane and that he wants to scream at the idea alone of them playing a couple. If she dares to make one wrong step, just one…

There is nothing pleasant about their visit, absolutely nothing. Loki nearly grinds down his teeth while watching Thor interact with Jane, forced to stay quiet. It’s difficult enough already to act as if he doesn’t care, but things only get more complicated when their older sister Hela arrives to the party - late as always, of course, and immediately realizing what their parents don’t seem to notice; that she just walked into a huge act that isn’t all too thought through. 

At this point, Loki is already so frustrated and angry that he can barely sit still. Watching Thor be so at ease around his ex and having an arm around her, all while telling stories that have either happened years ago or - so much worse - that _they_ have experienced, drives him up the walls. Eventually, Hela decides to enjoy herself and rile him up even further, which ends in the inevitable disaster.

After a dinner that can only be described as tense and loaded, they all sit in the living room, when Hela mentions it would be such a cute thing for the couples to share a kiss under the mistletoe. Loki glares at her, but there is no protest from anyone. Instead, Jane laughs and suddenly leans forward and that’s when Loki explodes. He hauls himself forward, literally tackling her to the ground while shouting: “Keep your dirty mouth off my brother, you bitch!”

There’s a huge chaos when they fall to the floor, but Loki doesn’t care about any broken stuff or that Jane screams out in pain. He leaves her lying there and jumps back to his feet, glaring at Hela. There is sheer fury in his eyes when he grabs Thor by the collar and crashes their lips together so hard it almost hurts, all while his sister laughs hysterically in the background at the great show he delivered.

A minute of absolute silence passes before Loki lets go of Thor again. 

Finally, Loki drops his shoulders, mutters “Fuck.” under his breath and storms out. He doesn’t care if he just caused his father a heart attack or if he broke all of Jane’s bones - he just wants to get away, as far as possible and hopefully to a place where he can drown his embarrassment in alcohol.

Loki comes back hours later, slightly drunk and feeling no better than before. It’s almost two in the morning by now, so he’s surprised to find Thor still awake and waiting for him. They share a short glare before Loki drops his head and sighs.

“Alright, go ahead. Tell me how much I fucked up.”

Thor leans back and crosses his arms. “Jane was pretty pissed, but that’s about all the fucking up you did tonight.”

Loki doesn’t understand a word Thor just said. How can Jane being angry at him be the worst he caused? Did they not attend the same dinner?

“I’m sorry… what?” he asks, shaking his head. “What about mom and dad?”

“Dad passed out pretty much a second after you stormed out and when he woke up he had no idea what happened,” Thor explains with a stern face, but Loki can see his lips jerk. He tries to not smile so Loki will take him seriously and it barely works. “Mom was really mad though. She got into a huge fight with Hela about how she was cheating and forced you to expose us.”

“Ex… expose… us?”

“They _knew_ , Loki.”

Loki drops into the nearest chair, completely dumbfounded. His mind is racing at this new information and the realization how much he has embarrassed himself over the last year. Every time he told his mother about how happy he was in his relationship and how he didn’t want anyone else she had _known_ he was talking about his brother! And she never said a word!

“They had a bet running over which one of us would blow it up,” Thor says after a while with a chuckle. “Apparently, mom’s bet was on me.”

“They… they had a bet going on?”

“Family, huh?” Thor shrugs, smirking at Loki. He doesn’t look mad at all anymore and the warmth in his eyes is rather disarming. “You know, you’re a pretty good kisser when you’re angry. Did I ever tell you that?”

“What do you mean, when I’m _angry_?” Loki asks and squints his eyes. “I’m _always_ a good kisser!”

“Oh, really?” Thor grins cheekily. “Care to prove that?”

“No thanks,” Loki huffs and pushes himself up.

“Why not?”

“First of all, I’m still angry,” Loki says and glares at Thor. “And secondly, I have to go kill our sister now and then have a talk with your ex about where she’s allowed to put her lips in the future.”

Loki already storms off when Thor realizes he’s not joking and he jumps off the couch in a heartbeat, sweeping his brother off his feet right before he reaches the stairs. Loki yelps and punches him, demanding to be let go so he can teach Hela a lesson, but Thor just laughs and silences him with a kiss. As always, Loki’s anger melts almost immediately and he allows his brother to continue for a bit, before putting a stop to it and glaring at him again.

“You know I would have never let her kiss me, right?” Thor asks after pulling back, holding Loki carefully in his arms. His brother still pouts, but now he is a bit less furious.

“It didn’t look like you were about to stop her! You know what it means to kiss someone under a mistletoe and you didn’t even try to stop her!”

“Well… how about you look up for a moment?” Thor asks with a gentle smile. Loki frowns and follows his brother’s request, eyes widening slightly when he sees the mistletoe they stand under. His lips curl into a slight smile when he looks back at Thor. “You’re the only one I would ever make this promise to.”

This time, Loki is the one who initiates the kiss. He wraps his arms around Thor’s neck and closes his eyes, not protesting when Thor carries him up the stairs. There’s no reason to be mad anymore, at least not at his brother. He will probably take revenge on their sister in the morning, but for now, Loki thinks there’s something better he can do than that.


	31. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loki or Thor find the other having a nightmare? can be fluffy or smutty, up to you
> 
> Warnings: Post-TDW, angst, nightmares, loneliness

The nights have been unkind for Thor for a long time now. Ever since he lost his brother, sleep had become unreliable, often avoiding him completely and lately, nightmares have begun to disturb the little bit of rest that he managed to find. There was so much guilt in him, so much grief over what he had done. Seeing Loki die had been horrible already, but being forced to leave him in a foreign place, alone and in the cold, was what turned out to be too much in the end.

He had come back to search for his brother, of course, after he had turned his back on Asgard and the throne, but Loki was gone. Thor had spent days wandering Svartalfheim, shouting Loki’s name, begging and pleading, but there was never more than the echo of his own voice, as if the whole realm itself was mocking him by whispering his brother’s name like a prayer that would never be heard.

“He died to save you.” “He wouldn’t want you to mourn him.” “You shouldn’t let yourself go like this, you’re still alive, right?” “At least you were with him.” “He’s in a better place now.”

Thor knew that Jane’s words shouldn’t have angered him to the point they got into a fight, of course he did. She meant well and despite his sorrow, part of him was thankful for that, but every time she tried to console him, everything in him tensed up and he wanted to scream. Loki was his brother, for crying out loud! How could he be in a better place now when he was dead? He should be with him, alive and laughing, not gone from this world as if he never existed! She didn’t understand and, in the end, that was what broke them apart. There was never a question to Thor’s answer when Jane told him to “choose between your dead brother and me!”. His answer was Loki. It would always be Loki.

Weeks had passed and alone, things seemed even more hopeless than with someone else around, no matter if they understood or not. Eventually, Thor even began to search the other realms for his brother, holding onto the faint hope that he was still alive somewhere, hiding from him for whatever reason. Of course he was met with nothing but disappointment - and the occasional joy when people heard about his brother’s death, something that hurt Thor deep down, even though he laughed it off on the outside.

When the nightmares began, Thor felt an overwhelming wave of dread that numbed him for several days. They never started out as nightmares, but ultimately turned into them. He woke up in cold sweat, his brother’s name on his lips and tears in his eyes, again and again and again. And then came the worst one, the nightmare that made him beg for this all to end more than all others could before.

They were on the ship in Svartalfheim, Jane sleeping and both looking over the ruins around them. Thor knew Loki wanted to say something, the tension was so thick he could have sliced it had he tried, but when his brother finally spoke, it wasn’t what he expected. That’s when things turned sour.

“You abandoned me.” Loki’s voice was cruel, cold, like a shrapnel that pierced right through Thor’s chest, paralyzing him so much he couldn’t even turn his head. “I waited for you to come, brother. Days, weeks… months. You never came.”

“I couldn’t,” Thor wanted to say, but the words were stuck in his throat.

“Do you feel proud about leaving me down there to suffer? Do you? You took everything away from me, even the chance to say goodbye to mother. You took it all, even my life.”

Suddenly, Loki’s hand was on his back. It was a gentle touch at first, for a moment making Thor believe that Loki had forgiven him, but a second later his fingers dug into his skin, drawing blood. Thor was spun around, facing his brother, who looked at him with nothing but hate and disgust. It made his heart feel as though it was bleeding.

“Can you feel it? The hunger that nothing can satisfy? The guilt that eats you alive?” Loki’s eyes turned dark as he laid a hand against his brother’s chest, right above his heart. There was no pressure in this touch, but suddenly Thor couldn’t breathe anymore. It felt as if the air was sucked out of his lungs, only leaving an agonizing burning in his chest that began to spread. He fights to say something, but all that comes out is a weak whimper. Just one word.

“Lo… ki…”

“You deserve everything you feel,” Loki continued, pressing his hand harder onto Thor’s chest. When he curled his fingers, it was like he gripped his heart and squeezed it. “This is the punishment for your betrayal. This is what you get for what you did to me.”

Thor couldn’t speak, couldn’t tell Loki that he was sorry or that he never meant to hurt him, not even the most important of all; that he loved him. He was overtaken by the intensity of his guilt and grief, unable to do more than wrap his hands around Loki’s wrist without any strength in his touch.

“I despise you,” Loki hissed, stabbing his brother deeper with his words than he ever could with a knife. “I never loved you. All I ever wanted was your end and now it’s finally here.”

Loki clenched his hand to a fist and it felt as if Thor’s chest was exploding. He screamed and with this scream he was thrown back into reality, the sheer agony of his heartbreak echoing from the walls around him and it wouldn’t stop, it just wouldn’t stop. Thor wanted to die, just so this pain would end, and at the same time he knew that death would only make things worse, no matter how much he wished for it.

“Thor, brother…”

At first, Thor didn’t hear the gentle voice next to his ear. Only when he felt the soft fingers pressing against his cheek, caressing him in a way that made his chest ache from the memories, he realized that he wasn’t in Svartalfheim anymore. He closed his eyes and leaned into this touch that he had yearned for so much, without believing it to be real.

“Why are you hurting yourself so much, brother?” Loki asked, pressing a tender kiss onto Thor’s stubby cheek. “Have you not suffered enough?”

“Am I still dreaming?” Thor had to ask, even though he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to know the truth or not.

“Is it really that important?”

Thor smiled weakly, but eventually shook his head. No, it wasn’t important. Even if it was a dream, he yearned for his brother so much more than words could say. A dream like this was better than experiencing those nightmares, no matter if it would last or not.

It felt strange when he turned his head and his lips brushed over Loki’s again for the first time in so long. He still didn’t look at him, feared that opening his eyes would destroy what he needed so much, but even this soft touch was familiar already. When he raised his hand, gently cupping Loki’s face to kiss him properly, every last one of his nerves felt like they were on fire. He had never felt such an intense and mind blowing wave of affection before. It was so strong, it actually drove tears into his eyes.

“Don’t leave, please,” Thor whispered, pulling away only far enough so he could speak, without letting go of his brother. “Not again.”

“I won’t leave you again,” Loki promised, returning the kiss again and taking any possible answer away from his brother. And despite knowing that it would hurt so much more the next morning, Thor decided to believe Loki. He allowed his mind to give into this fantasy, into this wonderful moment that he had prayed for more than for anything else. Even if it was just one night, he wanted to believe it was real.

Thor was used to realistic and vivid dreams, but this night turned into so much more than just that. Every touch felt like needles under his skin, every kiss sent small electric shocks through him. Having Loki back, holding and feeling him in this wonderfully intimate way, was all of his hopes coming true. They were gentle with each other, slow and patient, savoring every last second they had together. Thor remembered the last times they actually made love, instead of just having sex, but nothing came close to this and it broke his heart a little to think that nothing ever would again.

When it was over and Thor held Loki in his arms, he wanted to stop time just so he could keep this moment for the rest of his life. It was perfect and calm, maybe a little melancholic, but he wouldn’t want to trade it for anything else. He bowed his head, pressing a kiss on his brother’s head, before pulling him as close as he physically could.

“I’m sorry, Loki,” he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Loki’s. “I should have never left you there all alone, I will never forgive myself for this. I tried to find you, I really did, but I couldn’t…”

“I’m here now,” Loki said, squeezing one of Thor’s hands gently.

“It’s too late, I know, but I love you, Loki… I always did, I need you to know that…”

“I know you do,” Loki whispered, kissing Thor’s chest gently and trailing his fingers over it. “Whatever happens, remember that I feel the same and that there is nothing to be forgiven.”

Thor wanted nothing more than to believe Loki’s words, and when he closed his arms behind his brother’s back and shut his eyes, the only wish he had was for Loki to still be with him in the morning. Of course, as soon as he opened his eyes, the bed was as cold and empty next to him as he knew it would be. He took a deep breath, telling himself that he was thankful for this small gift that he had received. Even if Loki was gone, something granted him this moment of happiness with his brother. He would embrace it as much as he could.

—–

“It’s better this way, brother,” Loki sighed, waving his hands to make the image of Thor in bed disappear. Leaving once more had been the hardest decision of his life, but he knew anything else would have hurt Thor so much more than this. Still, he couldn’t stand seeing his brother punish himself so much night after night, when all he wanted was his happiness. Yes, coming to him had been a reckless and partially selfish decision, but Loki, too, had yearned for his brother’s embrace ever since they parted. Only with him he had ever been able to be truly happy. Maybe it was just a small light in those lonely times, but he was determined to hold onto it until they met again, hopefully accompanied by luck, for once.


	32. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: Dance instructor!Loki and soon-to-be-wedded!Thor, who has two left feet in Loki's presence. I hope this is something you can/want to work with. Have a great day!
> 
> Warnings: Cheating

Loki laughs, not for the first time that evening, and then shakes his head as he steps back and lets go of the other. He had many difficult students before, but none of them have come even close to just how clumsy and uncoordinated Thor is.  
  
“It’s like I’m teaching a monkey,” he says and gives the other man a scolding glare. Thor is taller than him, much broader and looks like he could break everyone in half if he gets angry, but when it comes to dancing, he doesn’t only have two left feet, he also has the memory of a goldfish. “Are you sure you want to dance at your wedding? Maybe just… sit down and have a drink instead?”  
  
“No, I promised I’d learn it!” Thor says determined and grits his teeth. Even when he’s angry he looks like a puppy trying to growl to intimidate its master. It’s endearing, really. Almost cute in a way.  
  
“Look, it’s not that difficult, okay?” Loki sighs gently and moves closer again, taking one of Thor’s hands and resting it on his hip. The other hand he takes into his and looks at him. “One, two, three, like I explained. You’re the lead, you start moving and I follow. Come on, let’s try again. One, two, three…”  
  
Thor tries, Loki can see that he does, and the first few steps are promising; until he stumbles over his own feet again and completely goes out of sync. They try again, but it just won’t get better. When Loki tells Thor to stop, the man looks like he’s about to burst into tears.  
  
“How about you take a quick break? I’ll get us something to drink and we can try again?” Loki smiles, patting Thor’s back. The poor guy looks so frustrated, but Loki can see that he’s not doing this on purpose. Thor nods and for a few minutes, Loki is gone to get them some water - and a bottle of wine, just to see if his student is better coordinated when he has something to ease his nerves. When he comes back, however, he sees something unexpected.  
  
Thor is not taking a break, he does the opposite, actually. Loki watches his student go through all the steps by himself, with his eyes closed and there is not a single misstep, not a single stumble, nothing. He moves absolutely perfect and elegant and Loki can’t do anything other than stare for a full five minutes, his mouth slightly open and completely baffled.  
  
“You… you can move?” he finally asks and Thor practically jumps and, of course, stumbles and lands on his behind. He looks mortified for a moment and Loki shakes his head, walking over to lend him a hand so he can get back on his feet. “What is this, Thor? Come on, show me what you just did again.”  
  
Loki puts the water and wine away and takes Thor’s hands again so they can get into position and just that second, Thor turns back into his clumsy self. Loki only lasts three minutes before he tells him to stop.  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I keep doing this,” Thor says and steps back, shaking his head. He looks so utterly uncomfortable and embarrassed. “You… you make me nervous.”  
  
That’s interesting… Loki tilts his head and looks at Thor, recalling the last hour he spent with the other. Yes, Thor is clearly nervous around him, he just doesn’t know why.  
  
“You like me,” Loki finally says, lips curling into a smirk at Thor’s reaction, which is immediately flinching.  
  
“What? No! No, of course not!” Thor sounds almost desperate to sound sincere. “I’m getting married next week, what are you talking about?”  
  
Loki smiles and shakes his head, walking over to Thor and putting a hand on his hips. “No need to be embarrassed,” he says sweetly and tilts the other man’s chin up. “Nothing wrong with liking someone.”  
  
“I- I don’t,” Thor insists again, but Loki can feel how tense he is and that he wants to run away as fast as possible.  
  
“You should relax a bit, Thor,” Loki smiles and leans forward, kissing the other tenderly. Thor doesn’t move, he doesn’t even react, but when he pulls back, Loki can see that his eyes turned glossy. “Really a shy one, aren’t you?”  
  
“I… I should go,” Thor says quietly, but even when Loki gives him room to actually leave, he doesn’t.  
  
“Maybe you should,” Loki smiles.  
  
“Yeah, I… I really should,” Thor says and then leans forward himself, initiating another kiss despite his words. It’s truly a shy kiss, but Loki thinks it’s utterly sweet.  
  
“We still have two hours left,” Loki whispers when Thor breaks the kiss and the blond gulps.  
  
“Can you… teach me in an hour?” he asks and Loki smiles.  
  
“Of course I can.”  
  
“Good, good…” Thor wraps his arm around Loki’s waist and takes one of his hands into his own, pulling him closer and kissing him again, this time more demanding. Loki smiles into the kiss. This is very different from the shy and clumsy Thor he got to know over the last hour and he likes it very much.  
  
When they try again an hour later, Thor does a much better job than before. Their cheeks are still flushed and their hair is messy and Loki forgot to button up his shirt again, but they don’t really care about such details. Thor is more at ease, now that his tension is gone, and Loki is still slightly weak in his knees, so he can easily twirl him around and in a way, this dancing is much more intimate than what they spent the last hour with. There is something amazing about the way their bodies move against each other, about Thor’s hand on Loki’s hips and the way they look into the other’s eyes.  
  
By the time Thor leaves, Loki is almost sad to know Thor won’t come back and that he will be married in a week. Which makes it all the more surprising when the blond actually returns a few weeks later, a tender smile on his lips, stating he decided dancing is a very good workout for him and that he would like to continue his lessons with him. Loki doesn’t even think about asking why, or if Thor feels bad about this after he just got married. He agrees with a deep and longing kiss and his stomach coils at the excitement over Thor’s return.


End file.
